Transcending Hearts
by Zakksu
Summary: Crossover with 5D, takes place after the 4th Season. Judai leaves Johan without a goodbye nor a reason why. 5 years later, they're reunited once again during the Fortune Cup Tournament. Simple ne? Wrong. Looks like, to Judai, Yusei Fudo was now in his way
1. Prologue

**-Transcending Hearts-**

_Spiritshipping & Junkshipping, "onesided" Soulshipping_

**Hmm, well this isn't exactly the first time I posted a fanfic here (I have another FF Account so yea) But this is the first time posting a GX fanfic. More of a GX & 5D fanfic actually. Yay! ;3**

**Let's see. This is an interesting story with a strong Triangle love thingy. (Guess who they are! lol) Think of this as somewhere after the Fourth Season of GX and the Beginning of 5D (for those who watch it like I do!) So yea, I hope you stay with me through this. :3**

**I'm giving a BIG thanks to Tails (my oh-so-great-real-life-Judai) for editing this! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I, hereby, do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX nor Yu-Gi-Oh 5D. If I did, I'd be rich, fat, and satisfied with the -tons- of Yaoi crossover goodness of GX and 5D I would provide for the masses, including myself! ;D**

* * *

_"A duel cannot be won with monsters alone nor with spells and traps neither, rather only with them all joining together will you see their true meaning...And what you need to grasp victory...is right here...in your heart." -Yusei Fudo-_

* * *

_**-- Prologue --**_

_Five years earlier..._

_"Judai is like the wind, he comes blowing a storm then goes just as fast." She whispered softly. A blonde girl, dressed in what appears to be a princess outfit, stood beside a lake, her figure reflected off the distorted surface. Her long hair blowing softly in the wind as she looked far off with her honey-colored eyes, searching for a face she knew she would no longer see. Shimmer of tears bounced off from her eyes as she stood tall and proud; as a Tenjoin should be. Asuka Tenjoin simply stared at the small red-colored roof from the distance, knowing he would no longer be there._

_A pause. "Yes, you're right, but Judai will be Judai." The voice beside her said just as softly. She smiled softly at this before glancing toward her left to stare at her companion. His smiling figure, so very opposite of her, seemed to blend in with the scenery around them. His short tresses of aquamarine hair flowing to and fro with the soft breeze. His arms, clad in both the frilly blouse and crisp blue vest, laid on both his sides; hands brushing against his royal blue khakis along the purple strip running down his pants. His white/ruby red boots softly pleding the grass below them as the moon's ray seem to simply bathe him in a bask of bluish-white light._

_Asuka's smile widen as she saw his emerald eyes gaze at the same red house far off the trail; his bright smile still in place. She closed her eyes then nodded, agreeing with him. "Yes, he is." She finally said, re-opening her eyes as she watched him turn his attention toward her. She turned as well before brushing the front of her dress. "Well, I must go and see if nii-san didn't destroy the school yet." She teased, earning laughs from the both of them. Silence came seconds later as they merely stood there, silent as the night itself. Both gazing at one another with a mutual understanding. They were able to communicate so much at that moment as they smiled at one another._

_Without any words spoken._

_She nodded at him before slowly turning around and walking toward the large blue castle-like building to the side. Before she disappeared from view, however, she slightly turned her head to see him turn his attention back toward the red house. She smiled sadly, knowing, along with him, there would be no one there. "Sayonara, I hope to see you again."_

_He smiled, without turning back. "You know we will Asuka." He glanced down at his reflection. "We will."_

_She tightened the hold of her hands as her smile grew. "Yes, we will. So long, Johan." With those last words Asuka Tenjoin, the Queen of the Obelisk Girls Blue Dorm, brisked off, her blonde hair flowing behind her as she raised her chin high, soft small tears trickling down her cheeks._

_Johan sighed softly at his watery reflection, hearing her soft footsteps fading from the distance as he raised his head back straight in front of him. His green-eyes trailed off from the tile red roof to the baise colored door that once housed his precious friend._

_Another sigh and a soft shake of a head._

_A small purple cat-like creature materialized beside his boots as it shook its head, from the long sleep it had. It stared at the water in wonder before averting its ruby eyes up toward her master who still remained silent of its appearnce._

Rubi Rubi

_He smiled. "Hai, it seems it's done now. Everything is back to the way it should be."_

_Ruby tilted her head. _Rubi?

_"Yes, Fujiwara is no longer held by the darkness...he is free now." He replied, peering down at her._

_Ruby nodded her head before glancing off at the distance. _Rubi...Rubi

_Johan smiled before turning his head back up, his hands now resting in the folds of his pockets. He closed his eyes from the world as he nodded his head. "It seems so Ruby. It looks like he's gone..."_

Rubi Rubi!_ She stood on all fours as she rubbed her cheek against his pantleg, gazing up at him sadly. Johan cooed softly as he kneeled down to softly pet her furry transparent head._

_"It's ok, you'll see Hane Kuriboh one day. Don't worry." He whispered as he caressed her ears, seeing her red eyes close before she nodded._

Rubi...

_"Ah." He paused as he turned his head down at his reflection, seeing as the water rippled and distorted his calm face. "Saying good bye...would mean..." He trailed off, his voice growing soft and quiet as he placed his hands on his knees. "When you say good bye...it would mean...you'll see each other again." He glanced up at the full blue pale moon as his eyes glismed with understanding. "Not saying it...means...we will never meet again." He sighed softly, crestfallen by his words. He slowly stood up then, brushing back invisible dust before glancing down at Ruby. His smile in place as he extended his hand out. "Lets go girl, we have to head home tomorrow and...we have a long way to go." Ruby cooed in glee before jumping in his arms. He chuckled at her before glancing back up straight in front of him. "Even though you didn't say goodbye...I still believe we will meet again." His voice wavering for a split second before he continued, "Until then...farewell...my nakama." He whispered silently, closing his eyes as he felt his heart swell softly. Re-opening his eyes, he smiled brightly as he turned and headed off the opposite direction of the Slifer Dorm. Ruby resting in his arms quietly, glanced to the side and saw, for a split second, a figure from afar. The small floating spirit beast, beside the figure, waving at her as his brownish form blended with the forest behind him._

Rubi

_She mewled softly to herself as she blinked her ruby red eyes in surprise before craning her head up toward Johan. His face appearing as calm as ever as he walked their way toward the Obelisk Dorm. She closed her eyes as she softly cooed and rubbed her face against his chest to comfort him. Ruby knew Johan. Just as Johan knew her and the rest of the Gem Beasts. She mewled once more as she glanced up at the full moon, seeing the bright bluish-white light beam down on the two as he continued on his way._

_And the light of the moon masking the wet tear stains that ran down Johan Andersen's brokenhearted face._

* * *

'He's all right...that's good.'_ The brunette sighed in relief as he watched the blunette's retreating back. He allowed a smile on his lips as he watched Hane Kuriboh wave at Ruby from the distance. "Let's go Hane Kuriboh...to where ever you wanted to take me." Judai said, his eyes still following the small blue figure._

Kuri Kuri

_Judai lowered his head down. "I know I should have but..." He trailed off, his eyes closed as he clasp his hands into fists. A figure appeared beside him as it gazed at Johan's figure indifferently._

_"Judai. You did what you thought was right. You are after all, The Prince of Darkness." Yubel calmly replied._

_The brunette grunted before reluctantly nodding. His eyes snapping turqouise-amber for a split second before reverting back to his normal hazel. "Ah." Was all he could say as he watched Johan's figure disappearing from view, a part of him wishing he could have at least said farewell to him before leaving. _'But it's better this way...It's best if I go alone...with no one worrying over me.'_ He sighed once more, turned around, and headed off toward Hane Kuriboh's last direction. Yubel smiled at his determination before vanishing as Hane Kuriboh floated up beside him, cooing at the challenger he will soon face._

Kuri Kuri

_Judai nodded absentmindedly as he trailed his hand through his hair in thought. _'I wonder who Hane Kuriboh is talking about?'_ He pursed his lips together as he slowly lifted his head up toward the pale blue moon. Its brilliance magnificant, just like the dearest friend he left behind. He shut his eyes painfully as his heart ached. _'Forgive me Johan.'_ Standing by a metal door in front of him, he snapped his eyes open as he felt a vague but familiar presence from within. His eyes determined and heart in place, he watched the doors silently open and stepped in for the duel he knew was awaiting him._

'Johan...I'm sorry.'


	2. Chapter 1

**-Transcending Hearts-**

_Spiritshipping & Junkshipping, "onesided" Soulshipping_

**Yay, Chapter Uno! x3**

**Just a lil heads up, this is only a introduction of the characters (you know, with them catching up and what-not) so please excuse the boring-ness. ;3**

**And yes, this is the -Fortune Cup- Tournament that has been airing in 5D these past (next few) weeks. :P So imagine the gx crew all there at that HUGE place if you haven't seen it already. xD I mean Jack has got it down pack...that stadium is BIG! ;D**

**And I hope I got most of the charaters down and not all OOC...I hope. :O**

**Once again...Taillllllllllllllssssssssssss!! Thank you for editing my errors and faults X3 In my fic of course. Meh.**

**Disclaimer: Uhhh, I already stated it in the Prologue...so go there. XD But I -do- own this damn Crossover Yaoi Story Plot!! So try and -stop- meh lawyers! Muwahahaha!!**

_--_

_"Is there anything better than to be longing for something, when you know it is within reach?" -Greta Garbo-_

--

**Chapter One**

* * *

"...And that! Ladies and Gentlemen is what a duel is all about!!" An announcer yelled in the mic as hoards of people cheered the winning duelist who was calmly stepping down from the stadium. "Half a decade later and he's still holdin' strong! Give it up for Yuki Judai!!" At the mention of the infamous Prince of Darkness, the crowd cheered as loudly as ever as the brunette clad in red gave them his signiture move as a firm "Gotcha" was heard throughout the arena.

_'Seems like Japan hasn't changed much.'_ Judai thought to himself idly as he walked off toward the end of the arena, squeezing through the throng of duelists who congradulated him for the win. He smiled slightly before finding his seat up on the stands as he peered down the stadium he just ventured to seconds ago. His travelings around the world for these five years brought him back to his homeland when, in his stay in Europe, he recieved a letter of acceptance to the Fortune Cup Tournament. Which was sponsoring not only the almost complete Neo-Domino City, a ten-year plan of the reconstruction of the old Domino City, but also for the title of _King_.

He sighed to himself, brushing back his hair as he looked to the side. Why did he come back anyway? He didn't _have_ to accept the invitation but yet he did...Why though? _'I didn't even finish scooping out all of Europe yet...I didn't even go to Norway to see...'_ His eyes narrowed slightly as he stopped his own train of thought. Just as he was about to check his deck, he heard a familair voice behind him.

"Aniki!"

Make it two familiar voices.

Judai smiled slightly as he turned to greet his long time pals. "Oi, Sho, Kenzan, it's been awhile ne?"

Sho Marufuji, having grown a few inches, smiled at his long time friend. His skyblue hair, having trimmed a bit off the tips, had fallen down to his shoulders, his glasses on the bridge of his nose making him appear like a tiny professor. His outfit now a Obelisk white jacket rather than its original blue one. "It's been awhile aniki!" His voice, still the same as ever, chirped happily as he gave Judai a one arm hug.

Judai cracked a small smile. "Ah, Sho." He glanced to his left seeing his energenic dino friend laugh. "How's it been Kenzan?"

Kenzan, having grown much taller, smiled at his aniki before giving Judai a pat on the back. His hair, still with those crazy braids, seemed longer and he no longer had his trademark bandana on his forehead but rather around his tannish neck. Strands of black hair framed around his face like bangs as he folded his arms around his all-too-familiar yellow vest. "Shur' been sarge! I'm in the Pro Leagues now with the Marufuji's new Pro Circuit-saurus."

The brunet's eyes light up in understanding as he simply nodded. Ryo and Sho, after Duel Academia, formed a new Pro Circuit four years ago and had been up to neck with Kaiba Corp since then. Hearing Kenzan actually being a member of the Marufuji Corp was a big surprise indeed, in a good way. _'They've grown, but then again five years can change people.'_ "That's great to hear Kenzan."

Kenzan smiled before staring down at Sho. "Hey we gotta go back to our seats with the others-don."

Sho's eyes widen before nodding, glancing back at Judai expectently. "Aniki, we're heading back to our side of the arena, wanna come?" Sho asked.

"Hmm..." Judai thought it over. Should he?

"Everyone is there, I know they wanna see ya-saurus." The former Ra yellow student said, smirking as he watched his aniki's expression.

_'It's been awhile...I haven't seen them all these years...but what if..?'_ His thoughts ended, however, when he felt himself being dragged off by both Sho and Kenzan who snickered to themselves. "O-Oi!" He shouted behind the noise of the crowd as he was pulled even further in with the crowd.

"Don't worry aniki, almost ther'-don." Kenzan inform.

Sho waved off in the distance. "Minna! Look! It's aniki!" Sho exclaimed as a group of familiar faces turned toward the trio.

The former Ra yellow smiled before pushing Judai toward the group. "Well say hel'o aniki."

Judai glanced at his long time friends silently before awkwardly raising a hand up in a wave. "Er...hi?" He lamely said.

The gang stared at him for a minute before bursting out laughing. The taller brunette in the group stepped down to embrace him. "It's so good to see you Judai-kun."

Judai laughed. "Good to see you too, Fubuki-san." The older Tenjoin smiled before gesturing everyone else to come forward. Everyone: Manjoume, Ryo, Martin, Rei, Jim, O'Brien, Edo, Fujiwara, and Asuka came up to Judai to embrace him and say his/her hellos.

"Hey slacker, been a hell of a long while! Where the heck have you been?"

"It's good to see you once again Judai."

"Judai, it is great to see you."

"You came Judai-sempai!"

"'Ey there mate, be'n awhi'e ne?"

"Good seeing ya again Judai."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Yuki Judai, five years later and you still look the same."

"Ah, Judai-san, thank you once again for rescuing me and it is so nice to meet you again."

Judai accepted all this before turning toward the silent blonde. Asuka, being the last one, embraced Judai softly, lingering a moment longer than the rest.

"It's good to see you. I knew we'd see you again." She whispered to him as he returned her hug. He nodded curtly before stepping back.

"Ah, it's good to see you too. All of you." He voiced out as everyone had grins on his/her faces. _'None of them seemed to have changed...they're still the same friends back from Duel Academia.'_ Judai cracked a tiny smile before sweeping his view around them.

Something was missing. Something important.

_'Who am I kidding? I know what's missing...maybe this Fortune Cup for the Pros couldn't invite everyone.'_ His eyes sadden slightly before he felt a hand pat him from behind. He turned his head and saw Fubuki smile at him understandably.

"Judai-kun, you know that h--" But before Fubuki could go any further, the announcer bounced back toward the middle of the stadium, mic in hand, as he announced the next upcoming duel.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!! Put your hands together for the next duelists! First up is--" Sho then tugged Judai's sleeve, causing the brunet to snap his attention down toward the young blunet.

"Hai Sho?" He could still hear the announcer but decided to block him out to hear whatever Sho had to say.

The boy smiled. "Guess who's here along with us!?" He teased, not noticing Judai's sudden interest.

_'Wha?'_ Judai's blood pounded loudly in his ears as he awaited Sho's response.

Sho laughed. "He had to get ready for this duel so that's why he wasn't with us, but you'll be happy to know that--"

"JOHAN ANDERSEN!!" Just then, MC cut in with such a loud cry that the entire crowd roared with excitement for the named duelist. Judai gasped softly before snapping his attention toward the stadium, heart racing rapidly.

_'He's here too? Johan...he's really here.'_ Sho noticed the glazed look his aniki gave before shrugging his shoulders, knowing that his job was accomplished.

_'With Johan here, maybe aniki will cheer up a bit, he still looks exactly like he did five years ago...so indifferent.' _"Well, until Johan came back again in the end." Sho whispered to himself before snapping his eyes back toward the doors that held his good friend; the key to unlocking Judai. _'But then again...'_ His face soured for a split second before he heard the latches of the doors open. _'Then again, five years _can _change__ a person.'_ His eyes, melancholy at the past memories that speed through his mind, brightened up emmencely as he saw the blue clad figure from afar.

"It _is_ him." Judai whispered to himself as he saw the doors open to reveal his dearest friend. _'Johan.'_

* * *

_'Oh Kami, nervous, nervous, nervous.'_ Johan whispered to himself as he stood stack still behind the double oak doors. He heard his Gem Beasts try to reassure him as he inhaled deeply out of anxiety. _'I can do this. Besides...'_ He could see through a small crack inbetween the doors, his eyes taking in what he was looking for; a huge smile on his face as confidence surged through his veins. His emerald sharp eyes narrowed in determination, and his lips forming a serene smile as he heard the doors finally open for him. _'I can do this...I have important people waiting for me.'_ With that last thought, he confidently strolled forward, the lights forming a spotlight for him as he walked down the path toward the stadium.

"Omg, it's Johan Andersen!"

"He's so hawt!"

"O-M-G He grew his hair a little!"

"Dude, it's the Gem Beast Master!"

"Good Luck Johan-sempai!!"

"Is that a new outfit?! AWESOME!"

"MARRY ME JOHAN!!"

Johan smiled and blushed sheepishly as he heard all of his fans' comments. He couldn't blame them really, after all, he had changed the most out of the original gang. His hair grew longer, now flowing down a bit past his shoulders and not as super spikey as it use to be, his trademark ruby-white boots hooking up to his knees now, covering half of his demin navy blue jeans, which had dark purple strips running down the seams of his pants. His blouse, now a white beater and a slight slit on the front of its collar, hang above his navel, exposing his smooth stomach, his frilly arm blouse coming up to his elbows where, above it, blue straps appeared. He wore fingerless blue gloves as his final ansomble was his once short blue vest which now stretched and reached past his knees like the old traditional fitting of the duelists 15 years ago.

The only thing that remained the same, despite its now sharp refined shape, was his sparkling emerald eyes, ones that continued to shine and smile brightly as he fianlly made his was on the platform and faced his opponent. _'Well, here goes. I can do this.'_ He knew that after this duel he would see _him_ again. He was more anxious of their reunion than this duel, but it didn't matter. _'I know that everything will be alright. I know it will.'_ He shook his opponent's hand, shuffled his deck than turned, making sure not to glance off toward the gang in case he saw the one person he hadn't seen in years. Once at the end of the stadium, he turned and stared straight at his opponent, a huge smile on his lips. He heard the cheers behind him as he drew his five cards.

He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. Calming his raging heart and mind.

_'Let's get my game on.'_ He thought to himself as he took a peek down the sides of the arena, seeing four people off to the side. Two of them screamed his name as the other waved calmly. The last of the bunch, leaning against the wall, slowly opened his indigo eyes, locking them with his; a ghost of a smile appearing on the man's face. Johan snapped his attention back at his opponent as his smile grew to great lengths. _'Let's win this Gem Beasts.'_ He drew a card from his duel disk, the same exact one from Duel Academia, glanced at his card before a smirk appeared on his face. It looks like it'll be...

A win for Johan Andersen. That was assured.

--

**Yay, it finished! x3 Well til chap 2 weeeeeeeeeee! I hope Emo "I'm-an-adult-so-don't-judge-me" Judai is not OOC xP He's a pain sometimes. Lol.**

**Oh, and don't worry all you 5D peeps! _He_ or rather_ -they-_ will be here next chap! Yay!**

**Omg the TriLove will get Hawt! Meh hehe. I promise you that!**

**See ya'll next chappy. ;3**


	3. Chapter 2

**-Transcending Hearts-**

_Spiritshipping & Junkshipping, "onesided" Soulshipping _

_(Lol. I wonder if people get that this __Soulshipping__ isn't the Judai x Yubel one XD Maybe I should just call it __Starshipping__ to not confuse people Meh!)_

**Oh my, look! It's chapter 2! xD Yay! That was quick. :3**

**(Grins) It looks like you'll have to wait for Judai for a bit...Because it's now Yusei's turn. :D But don't worry, the two semes shall meet very soon. Hehe hehe.**

**Oh and here is. As I promised a pic of...oh just check it out for yourselves: http: / / ****img216.imageshack.us/img216/2428/johanjudaixz5.jpg**

**Hmm, think of it as during the Fourth Season. Before the 5 year gap between them. ;D Next pic (somewhere around chap 6 or 7) my fave 5D guy and them! Oh yay! x3**

**--**

**Now for some Review Responses (Because I was raised to be polite and courteous to anyone who had done the same for me. :3)**

**KyoxSakiFan****: Yes. (nods) You -were- the one who shouted it out! XD And I was -right- behind you! X3 And thank you for loving my...er, writing style (still thinks it's bad but yay). And it's great to see you here too SSFan ;P**

**fire and wind storm****: And I am glad you did read this fic! Sank U very mucho!**

**hermoine494****: (Nods) I'm glad I posted this up to! x3 Thank you for all the help!**

**NewEclipse****: Yay, someone who agrees with me! XP I hope you keep loving it!**

**Hakoro-and-Tsukiko101225****: Updated! And I really really really hope you read it! Lol.**

**Deshi-sama****: (smiles) Thank you very much for the praise! ;3**

**2True****: Ahhhhhhhhh, my favorite author! x3 Yes, yes. I do love -this- particular triangle as well (nods). And I'm sorry it was too short for you! I hope this chap (and le flashbacky) makes up for it! :D Oh, and you'll see Yusei's reaction soon...very soon. Hehe hehe.**

--

**Disclaimer****: Eh. Go back to the prologue...to lazy to write this...uh I own...uhhhhhh, this plot though! x3 Yes, yes I do! So you febs can't -stop- meh!! Ha!**

_**Ah, I thank thee Tails for editing this sooooooo nicely for me! Yay!**_

--

____

"When you're in love you never really know whether your elation comes from the qualities of the one you love, or if it attributes them to him; whether the light which surrounds him like a halo comes from you, from him, or from the meeting of your sparks." -Natalie Clifford Barney-

--

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Sapphire Pegaseus finish this!" With a grunt, the white stallion flew into the air and destroyed his opponent's monster. Finishing off his opponent's life points and ending the duel.

The man slumped down in shock. "Dude, no way! I lost!" Johan slowly walked up toward him, extending his arm out for him.

"Great game." Johan said cheerfully as the young man reached for his hand, a similiar smile on the man's own face.

"Thanks." He replied. The blunet smiled before glancing toward the man with the mic.

"Johan Andersen is the winner!! The famous Gem Beast Master has done it again!" The announcer declared greatly as everyone in the stadium rejoiced. Johan sighed at his bragging before sharply turned to his left and briskly strolled his way out of the platform. His hand automatically waving swiftly at the people. _'Don't turn your head, don't turn your head.'_ He chanted as he walked down the steps. _'Not yet, I can't see him yet...am I a coward for it?'_

"Johan!" The blunet turned and was suddenly pulled into a hug by the tall aussie along with Kenzan, O'Brien, and Sho trailing behind. "I kne' you cou'd do it mate!" Jim said excitedly.

Kenzan nodded. "Couldn't agree mor' Jim-saurus."

"Nice play there Johan." O'Brien commented as he folded his arms across his chest.

Sho bounced up and down. "Great game! You were all over it!" Sho shouted happily before pursing his lips together. He tapped Johan's arm, having the older blunet's undivided attention before speaking softly. "He's waiting for you, you know." Sho's silver eyes locked with emerald as Johan slowly nodded his head. The other three watched the two blunet's silently before staring off at the rest of the gang.

Jim noticed with his good eye, the E-Hero's intense gaze falling behind Johan's back. _'Hm, seems like Judai wants to meet him 'bout now.'_ The aussie was about to ask the taller blunet to come back with them but Johan beat him to it.

"Minna, I have to go real quick to the restroom." Johan qipped softly, a slight blush on his cheeks as the four of them stared at him. They chuckled before nodding their heads.

"Al'ght but meet us up there soon. He really wants to see you." O'Brien informed before unfolding his arms and walking back. Kenzan and Sho nodded as well before racing off. Jim, staying behind a little longer, peered down at Johan with his good eye; a grin spreading across his face.

"Don't be long or I'll get Karen on you, mate." Jim chided before patting Johan's shoulder, squeezing it before walking to catch up with the gang. Johan closed his eyes, still feeling _his_ gaze behind him as he made his way down the sides of the stage.

A sigh a few minutes later, Johan stepped through the crowd; trying to make his way to the end of the stage. _'Jim knows...his eye told me so. At least he understands my nervousness.'_ While deep in his thoughts, he didn't see two identical figures raced their way up to him. They suddenly glomped him on each leg, surprising him greatly.

"Johan! You did it!" The two said simultaneously as their identical green hair bounced back and forth.

The blunette smiled. "Thank you Lua-kun, Luca-chan."

Rua, the oldest of the twins, grinned. "You totally wasted him!" He shouted, hands fisted tightly on Johan's pantleg.

Ruka rolled her eyes before shoving him out of the way. "You looked so cool Johan!" She smiled sweetly as she cupped her hands behind her cutely. Ignoring the shouts of her brother behind her.

Johan's lips twitched at how adorable they were. _'They make me want to hug them.'_

On second thought. He did.

"Johan!" The twins said at the same time as they were scooped up in his arms, Rua and Ruka blushing madly at him.

"You two are so kawaii!" He said joyfully as he squeezed the two to death.

"Hehehe, Johan-kun, if you squeeze them any longer they might just pass out." A new voice cut in. Johan blinked before glancing up to his left seeing a girl, about five years younger than he, stand beside the three. Her short burgundy rose hair brushing against her face as her honey-colored eyes sparkled gleefully at the trio.

Johan smiled, releasing the twins before laughing along with her. "I guess you're right. Thanks for reminding me Aki." He answered sheepishly, running a hand through his now medium-length hair.

She shook her head playfully as she patted the twins heads, earning a "Hey!" from the both of them. "I'm so proud of you, Johan. You did great." She commented as he nodded her head in thanks. She glanced down at the two before snapping her head back up. "You should go see what he has to say." She gestured behind her with her head. Johan inhaled sharply before nodding once more. Walking past the three, he made his was toward the lone figure up against the wall, eyes closed from the world around him.

"Hey there." Johan started off, wanting his presense known. The young man nodded his head, in acknowledgement, before slowly opening his eyes; allowing his deep sharp cobalt eyes to lock with emerald as they stood there, silently. The blunet smiled as the seconds rolled on as the two simply stared at one another, neither one moving nor saying a word. Then the blunet saw him smile, a small tiny one, but a smile nonetheless.

"You did well. I'm glad." He finally said, unfolding his arms from his chest, his brown gloves brushing up against one of the many amber orbs on his trademark royal blue jacket. His black hair, streaked with gold, swayed a bit as he slowly moved from his spot up against the wall.

Johan smiled happily feeling as though he won a metal of honor. _'He complimented me. Wow.'_ He flushed suddenly before scratching the back of his head. "Th-thanks...Yusei." Johan locked eyes with the duelist once more as he brought his hand down. "I can't wait to see you duel...with the D-Wheel...it'll be your first time officially after all."

Yusei Fudo, the newest duelist in the Fortune Cup and the would-soon-be renowned D-wheeler, smiled at him. Yusei nodded his head as he chuckled. "Yes, it will be."

The blunet nodded. _'I know he will do great...the only thing I'm worried about is Atlas.'_ At the mention of that name, his face darken as memories soared through him. Yusei, noticing Johan's face, tapped his forehead as a means to grab his attention. "A-re?"

Yusei chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll defeat Jack."

Johan pursed his lips. "Yes, I know you will...but what if he doesn't give back stardu-"

"Now for what EVERYONE has been waiting for!!" Suddenly the announcer appeared, cutting Johan off from finishing his sentence. "This new form of dueling that has been under development for years now is once again up and running for YOUR viewing PLEASURE!!" The crowd screamed in excitement at the prospect of a new duel. The announcer, smirking at the results, continued, "For those (LOSERS) who don't know what 'Riding Duel' is. It will have our faithful duelists--better yet! Why don't THEY show YOU what they can DO!!" The crowd jumped as the announcer turned to speak with one of the many security to bring out the "King".

"It seems it's about to begin." Yusei muttered, as he stared off the center of the stage, eyes glued for the moment Jack appears. Johan nodded absentmindedly as he, too, stared at the stage; completely forgetting about meeting up with the gang and Judai for the moment.

_'Jack Atlas. He'll make his debut here. Today of all days.' _Johan fastened his arms across his chest as he pondered on the multiple outcomes today will bring. _'Will Yusei be able to duel him this round? Will he duel him at all? No, of course he will. He as a score to settle with him.'_ His green eyes narrowed as the mention of the King began to spread around him. "They're all excited in seeing him." He absentmindedly said, trying to spark a conversation.

"Ah." Yusei grimaced as he stared around the arena, hearing cheers for Jack and the riding duel, before finally settling his eyes on Aki and the twins. He huffed as he saw Rua try to hide from his sister's wrath; behind a disapproving Aki Izayoi. And then...

His eyes momentarily caught someone else's gaze.

And he found it mildly strange how the lights seem to mixmatch them. Making them appear two different colors at once...

Eyes that seem to try to peer right through him.

But he paid them no mind as he quickly shifted to land on the one person who brought him here; Johan Andersen. The 18-year old allowed this time to stare openly at the blunet as MC continued to brag on and on about the King of Riding Duels.

He wouldn't have ever came here if it weren't for Johan. That he was honestly sure of. None of them would have came if it weren't for him; the teal-haired 23-year old. Yusei smiled as he remembered how surprised he was when he acquired Johan's true age. He was baffled by it, among other things, that was for sure...

--

_The brunet sighed for the upteenth time as he stared up the bleak night. From where he sat, the new Neo-Domino City glowed from the multiple lights like as if it were a NY city itself. He was about to sigh once more until he felt a weight sit beside him._

_"Yusei. Why out so late?" The newcomer asked. Yusei snapped his head to his right before staring back up at the black sky._

_"I could ask you the same thing, Andersen."_

_Johan frowned. "And how many times have I told you to call me Johan? Andersen makes me sound old, something I'd like to avoid for a few more years." He muttered that last part softly._

_Yusei, having keen ears, picked up on it. "You're saying you're old?" He asked mildly curious._

_The blunet pouted. "I'm not _-that-_ old!" He slightly nudged Yusei on the rib, causing the brunet to chuckle before nodding._

_"Then how old are you then?" This time, curious enough to actually turn his head to gaze at the blunet._

_Johan blinked before smiling. "I'm five years your senior."_

_A perfectly brown eyebrow raised at that notion. "You're saying you're 21?" The 16 year old, at the time, asked in shock._

_"Er...yea?" The blunet flushed slightly at the taller boy's expression. "And here I thought you knew that."_

_Yusei blinked. "I've only known you for three years now...I thought you were _my _age." He informed honestly. _'Amazing, to think he's that older than I.'

_Johan smiled. "Ah, that is understandable." He paused then, cupping his chin in thought before glancing at Yusei with a bright smile on his face. "And here is the day that I see Yusei Fudo show some sort of shocked expression." He said, snapping his fingers._

_The younger of the two grunted before crossing his arms. "Does it really matter?"_

_"To me it does." Johan said silently, staring up at the sky. "To me, any sort of emotion is a sign of..." He trailed off, tilting his head a bit before continuing. "Well...being __**alive**__."_

_Yusei paused. He never really thought of it that way. _'Emotions. is what makes us alive?...that does make sense...'_ His train of thought, however, ended when he saw Johan turn his attention toward him; emerald orbs practically glowing in the night; almost like stars that were brighter than any light from the city behind them._

_"You should smile more Yusei." He simply stated, eyes smiling brightly as he pointed toward the dim stars. "The more you smile, the more light will come to thee." Johan giggled as he saw Yusei raise a brow yet again. "Well, it's true. You look good when you smile you know." Johan complimented him; a bright smile on his own face._

_Yusei sighed. This time out of need to stop the gasp from escaping his lips. "A-ah." Was all he could say, as he slowly stretched his lips into an awkward of an attempt smile._

_Johan giggled before taking both of his digits to stretch the corners of his mouth even wider. "There you go! Just like that." He replied, seeing a impromptu smile on the young boy's lips._

_"Mmm." Yusei blinked, feeling his gut churn uncomfortably. _'I must be hungry.'_ He thought as he felt Johan pull his fingers back; his smile now in place._

_"There. I told you, you look great." Johan nodded his head at his handiwork before tilting his head to the side. "Now we gotta work on your addressing me as Johan, next!"_

_Yusei's smile wavered slightly in amusement. He then dropped his smile immediately, much to the dislike of the blunet, before forming a new one; a small smile just for the blunet. _'This is the least I can do to please him.'

_Johan giggled. "Now that is a much better smile! You'll get the hang of it in no time." He added before returning his gaze up toward the sky. His eyes, now in slits, stared up at the dark void known as the sky, as he softly voiced his thoughts out loud. "I'm truly glad to have met you all." He tilted his head toward him then, eyes wide with mirth as a smile manifested across his smooth lips. "Rally-kun, Blitz-san, Taka-san, Nerve-san, Jack, and...you." Johan trailed off as he tilted his head to the side a bit more. "I'm glad to have met all of you..." Johan said softly, Yusei too in shock to say anything._

_Yusei's head pounded as he closed his eyes. "Ah, I'm glad to have met all of them too." He re-opened his eyes, cobalt irises as cold as steel but with a tang of warmth now as he continued. "And you as well..." _

_The blunet laughed softly, soon joined by Yusei, as the night went on in a comfortable silence; a spark of conversation here and there. Before long, Johan bit back a yawn as he tilted his head toward Yusei once more. "You're such a great friend."_

_The brunet frowned. _

_He sighed to himself before glancing back at Johan. "...Ander-" The blunet mockingly glared at him which caused the stoic boy to sweatdrop, something so unlike him. "I mean, J-Jo-" This time he was cut off by the sounds of footfalls coming from behind them. The two blinked in surprise as they turned and saw a white claded figure approach them._

_"Hm, I knew I'd fine you two here." The deep voice said. He stood right in front of them and peered down at the two seated boys with deep purple eyes._

_"Jack." Johan simply said, craning his head up to meet the white tall duelist._

_Yusei pursed his lips together, the moment ruined, as he sighed once more. "Ah, what brings you here Jack?"_

_Jack smirked as he flicked back his blonde hair. "I heard from the squirt you finished with your D-Wheel." At the mention of his ride, Yusei raised a questionable eyebrow._

_Johan's eyes widen before snapping them toward Yusei. "Really Yusei? You finished it already?"_

_Yusei nodded. "Ah, I finished it this afternoon." Inwardly, Yusei cursed. He had wanted to surprise them all the next morning, see their shocked expressions of the news of his new D-Wheel. He had even imagined the look on the blunet's face once he saw the D-Wheel he had been so intent on making so furiously and feveriously. _'Well, can't change it now.'

_The blonde nodded. "Would you mind showing me?" Yusei's frown deepened as he tried to come up with a way to decline his best friend's request._

_Johan smiled, almost readying Yusei's mind, as he turned up toward Jack. "Don't you think he would have shown us it already?" Jack frowned as Johan turned his attention back toward the silent brunet. "I bet you wanted to surprise us with it ne?" He teased._

_Yusei's eyes widen, confirming Johan's assumption, before averting his head. "Ah. I'll show it to you tomorrow." He replied cooly, his head now facing the sea._

_Jack snorted. "Who were you saying that to? Me or your lil boyfriend?" Yusei froze as Johan blinked in surprise._

_"Jack!" Yusei actually fumed, glaring at his friend above him as the blonde smirked. "How many times do I have to tell you that-"_

_"Just teasing you, Yusei. Just think of it as a past time." He said, waving him off as he winked at Johan. The blunet merely tilted his head to the side, too stunned to say anything. Jack stared off toward old-now-new Neo-Domino City, his eyes narrowed and clouded with thought as he gripped his hands tightly. "One day..."_

_Johan's eyes narrowed as well as he, too, peered off at the bright city. "Jack..." The blunet began, a slight warning in his voice._

_"I know blue. I know." Jack cut in, before turning away from the two. "You better show me the D-Wheel Yusei or else." He grinned before strolling off, his white jacket flapping with the slight breeze._

_"Well, he sure is perky, ne?" Johan teased, as Yusei watched his friend disappear in the distance._

_The brunet nodded absentmindedly. "Ah, I agree."_

_Johan smiled. "He's a good guy though." He glanced at the sky once more as he exhaled softly. "A little narrow-minded but good." He peered down at the ocean's depths, his eyes visible through the murky waters. "I just know he is."_

_Yusei grunted, pulling his lips into a tiny smile. "So do I...Johan..." The two then sat in complete silence, comfortable with the nightly breeze and the warm silent atmosphere. Their thoughts trailing back to Jack and what the next day will bring for them. _

_Neither knowing that tomorrow will be the marker of misfortune to come among their string of friends and the suppose-able bond of friendship. _

_"Thanks." Yusei suddenly said, causing Johan to stare at him in wonder._

_"For what?"_

_"..." The brunet smiled, causing the blunet to pout before falling back into silence. They sat there in complete darkness, basking with the glow of the full moon above them. However, as the night wore on, Johan hadn't even considered questioning Yusei's sudden change that night._

_The night in which he finally simply called him, "Johan"..._

_--_

**Oh no! It stopped...x3**

**Hope this was alright, I was debating whether to bring him out first or Judai...ehhhhhh, oh well. I wrote it, too late to go back now. ;P And that was one heck long Flashbacky...Lol.**

**I think I made Yusei a tad bit OOC...not too sure... (scratches head) And I think he will next chap too...hmm.**

**And yes minna! Johan has known him for those 5 years. O.o What!? How Zak!? (grins) Now that is a whole new other story to tell (or write...hehe hehe) at another time. :D**

**Oh, do you wish to have a small tiny preview of the next chap to keep you entertained? Because apparently, my school starts next monday (uhhhhhhh, noooooo! But don't worry I'll post chap 3 in the same day! So yay!) So until then...enjoy this awesome to awesome preview by yours truly. ;3**

--

Judai frowned.

He couldn't find Johan anywhere.

_'Where are you?'_ Having been looking for about half an hour now, and growing impatient in finding him. He was surprised he couldn't spot the dash of blue that had always piqued his interest. _'Could he have gone inside?' _His heart sank, feeling that drowning feeling in his gut again. Just as he was about to turn around and head back, with his head bowed down and his smile now gone, he saw on the corner of his eye shocking blue hair. Feeling his chest lift, he turned and saw, with hazel brown eyes, the object of his pursuit. _'Johan. It's really you.'_ He was amazed. He was only a few yards away, but that distance was still enough to actually see how much Johan had changed. He saw Johan embrace two identical children before turning to face a young woman, his blue hair tickling the two. _'Kami, his hair really is that long now...and his clothes...Johan.'_ A smile began to form on his lips, even with the knot in his throat, he still walked determiningly toward his dearest friend.

"You did well, I'm glad." Just then a voice cut in, causing Judai to pause in his tracks. He knitted his brows together, not having seen anyone around him but Johan. _'Who?'_ He leaned to the side, his hazel eyes narrowed sharply as he saw Johan stand beside a younger man. The man leaning up against the wall, opening his eyes to allow his sharp cobalt irises to shine brightly.

Judai frowned once more. _'Who is this boy? Does Johan know him?' _He watched, with a hard look in his eyes, as Johan scratched the back of his head; a smile on his face.

"Th-thanks...Yusei." He saw Johan's eyes sparkle in mirth as he glanced up at the boy, Yusei, excitedly. "I can't wait to see you duel...with the D-Wheel...it'll be your first time officially after all."

"..." Judai's eyes narrowed, suddenly feeling a black anger swell in him. _'I thought Johan had to go to the bathroom.' _He pursed his lips as he continued to watch the two converse, paying close attention on the young man for any sudden movements. Johan turned slightly to the side, Judai momentarily unable to see his face for the moment. The boy, Yusei, then, out of nowhere, poked Johan's forehead. Judai's eyes widen as he saw Johan blink back in surprise; a huge red blush on the blunet's face.

Judai was furious.

_'That no-good-for-nothing __**boy**__.' _He grit his teeth, suddenly feeling that black anger swell in him like a storm; his eyes now their mixmatched shape of amber and turqouise.

Then suddenly...

Their eyes locked at that moment.

Calm cobalt against fierce amber-turqouise.

The older brunet didn't know what to think at that moment. _'He reminds me of...'_ He shook his head, not wanting to conclude that train of thought. Their staring contest ended when the boy turned his gaze back toward Johan, further annoying Judai for reasons unknown to him...

But he did know _one _thing that he was sure of.

He didn't _like_ that **boy**.

Not at all.

And _especially _around Johan.

**That** he was absolutely _sure _of.

**--**

**Lalalala lala! Lalalala lala! Hmm, well that's enough for now! xD Yay! **

**Uh-oh, Ju no seem to like Yu very mucho! Huh, I wonder **_**why**_**? X3 They haven't even met yet! Oh will that be exciting...Hehe!**

**See you folks later. Ciao. ;D**


	4. Chapter 3

**-Transcending Hearts-**

_Spiritshipping & Junkshipping, "onesided" Soulshipping _

_A tad bit of Fossilshipping in this as well. So hurray for those who love it! And for those who don't...Oh well. Deal with it. ;3_

**Here you are! x3 Chapter 3! I really really do hope you enjoy this! lol.**

**Lets see...Jack is finally here! (God, he's kinda annoying XD I make fun of his name sooo much! X3 But he's interesting to write about so yay!).**

**Eh, this chap is one of those 'fillers' before the awesomeness to awesomeness begins! So please exuse the possible boringness of this chapter. :X But I still hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**Review Responses! Because I love talking to you all! :D**

**- nyanyaneko: (smiles) Yes, I loved the preview! And I don't mind if ppl go after me for it! XD I think they'ed be madder if I asked, at this very moment, how was the preview of my -Chapter 4-? (ducks) I hope the Yusei vs Judai was cute! (Hehe hehe)**

**- KyoxSakiFan: Of course I knew you would. :)**

**- Deshi-sama: Ah, now I feel bad. Poo. You'll have to wait for -that- encounter -next- chap. But I hope you love this though. :3**

**- d wheel red: (gasps) How did you know that was going to happen? O.o Is it predictable? Or am I that obvious? xD**

**- Johan's Lover43v3r: (laughs) Don't worry, Judai will never be mad at Johan. :3 He'd just take his anger out on Yusei and vise versa! Lol.**

**- 2True: (nods) Yes, I **_**will**_** be writing something about those -two's- past. But it'll also be revealed a bit here little by little so yea! :D And I'm truly glad you enjoyed that last chapter (Yes, I also find Judai funny! XD God, he's so dense even when he's "mature"). And now that I think about it, it **_**is **_**kind of strange Yusei didn't mind Judai so much. x3 Maybe because he was probably preoccupied with someone else in front of him. ;P**

**Disclaimer: Hn. Everyone knows already so lets skip this detail. Just know I own the OOC resposibility of whatever character that is not in-sync (haha pun) with their original selves in both shows. x3 That is all.**

**_Tails you know you're great right? Thank you very much!_**

**--**

_"It is difficult to know at what moment love begins; it is less difficult to know that it has begun." -Henry Wadsworth Longfellow-_

--

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Yusei sighed.

His memories of that night bringing back forth a fountain of other memories. Like the time he and Johan found the twins and days later, Aki within the streets of the City two years after Jack...His eyes narrowed as he brought his eyes up toward the open azure blue sky.

A week later, after showing his friends the long-a-waited D-Wheel, Jack had taken his card and his ride, road off to Neo-Domino City, making a name for himself, using his card and ride as tools for his fame. But that was two years ago. Two long years of betrayal, hurt, and revenge. Yusei grunted before glancing at the back of Johan's head. _'If it wasn't for him, I would have gone after him that week, almost getting myself killed in the pipeline.' _The brunet smiled before shaking his head, ridding him of such thoughts. It doesn't matter anymore, that was in the past. Now...

He had a score to settle with his once 'best' friend.

"Jack is going to come out soon...ready?" Johan finally replied, turning his head away from MC. Yusei nodded without hesitation as he locked indigo with green.

His thoughts, against his better wishes, raced back to that night. _'His eyes looked so sad back then. Whether he knew it or not, his eyes always have shown me what he felt...just like now.' _Johan was trying to mask the silent anger he felt toward Jack along with the constant concern he held for Yusei. The brunet couldn't help but smile, his lips having grown accustomed with smiling, especially toward a certain blunet. "Don't worry Johan.. I will set things right."

Johan shook his head teasingly. "Hai, Hai." He replied, feeling relieved. His smile growing as he leaned against the wall beside Yusei. His head light-headed as he gazed at him before facing the stadium. All thoughts of his other friends, including Judai, completely erased from his mind.

* * *

"Oi, Aniki!" Both Kenzan and Sho shouted, grabbing the brunet's attention. He gave a tiny smile as he saw Kenzan, Sho, and O'Brien appear from the crowd. Once there with him, and the rest of the gang, the two smiled at one another.

"Wasn't that an awesome duel, aniki?" Sho asked, grinning from ear-to-ear as he watched his aniki nod his head excitedly.

"Ah, he seem to have changed..." Judai commented. He had watched the duel with vigor. Amazed by the years that had done to his dearest friend. From where he sat, he could tell Johan had modified his clothes a bit along with the now medium-length blue hair that seem to have bounce with each move he made. Judai, to be quite honest, had been frozen stiff. Unable to move--nor breathe--as he watched Johan stand there on the stage; that same exact smile on his lips. _'He changed...but yet still the same.' _He had thought when he watched Johan, after the end of the duel, offer a hand to the other duelist; that smile still in place. _'Even after everything, he still continues to smile.' _It was then Judai allowed a much larger smile to appear on his face, feeling the muscles of his mouth pull and contract from disuse. He hadn't truly smiled ever since he left the Dark World. Had only momentarily smiled when _he _returned to help against Darkness. But after that ordeal...he simply stopped trying. _'You always had that impact on me...did you know that Johan?'_

"Ah, the'e y'u are mates! I thought I've lost y'u." Jim popped in at the last second, grinning as he stood beside O'Brien and Kenzan.

Kenzan laughed before shaking his head. "I thought you got swept by those folks for a minute there-saurus." He teased, Jim's smile seem to widen as he turned his attention toward him.

"Ah, but n'ver fear mate. I'll always come back to y'u." He stated, his good eye bright as he saw Kenzan blink before a red blush stricked his face.

"A-ah..."

Sho smirked, along with O'Brien, as they watched the two reptile-lovers interact with one another. Judai merely blinked his eyes, having seen the way the two practically flirted so freely. He felt a pang in his chest as he heard Jim's statement _"I'll always come back to y'u."_ He didn't know why, but he felt that phrase ring loudly in his ears. As if telling him something. Snapping out of it seconds later, Judai then noticed a very important detail.

"Where's..?" He trailed off, having difficulty in actually saying Johan's name out loud.

"Oh!" Jim's eye widen as he realized what he had forgotten. "The bloke went to the Luu. So'ry 'bout that Judai. I forgot to tell y'u." Jim smiled sheepishly before turning his head around. "Y'u should see h'm over ther'. He should be headin' back." He stated, jerking his thumb behind him.

Judai nodded slowly, eyes focused in front of him as he swiftly made his way. The four merely watched him, knowing that determined look anywhere.

"So, what now?" Kenzan asked, stepping a tad bit closer to Jim so as he could see his aniki leave.

Jim smiled. "Well, we wait mate."

Sho and O'Brien nodded, agreeing as they turned; knowing that they shouldn't interfer with the two. Kenzan snorted before tapping Jim's shoulder. The tallest brunet in the bunch, turned and gazed down expectently at him. "I want to see Karen-don." The dino-lover simply said.

Jim's forest green eye soften as he nodded his head, wanting to see his family as well. "Ah, lets go see how she's doin' then mate." Kenzan smiled, clutching onto Jim's arm as he dragged him off to where the locker rooms were. Jim smiled happily as he allowed Kenzan to drag him; any man would really since it was Kenzan he was refering too. He tilted his head to the side, grinning from ear-to-ear as they approached the locker room; hands now laced together as they made their way inside to see his best friend.

With his _mate_ of course.

* * *

Judai frowned.

He couldn't find Johan anywhere.

_'Where are you?'_ Having been looking for about half an hour now, and growing impatient in finding him. He was surprised he couldn't spot the dash of blue that had always piqued his interest. _'Could he have gone inside?' _His heart sank, feeling that drowning feeling in his gut again. Just as he was about to turn around and head back, with his head bowed down and his smile now gone, he saw on the corner of his eye shocking blue hair. Feeling his chest lift, he turned and saw, with hazel brown eyes, the object of his pursuit. _'Johan. It's really you.'_ He was amazed. He was only a few yards away, but that distance was still enough to actually see how much Johan had changed. He saw Johan embrace two identical children before turning to face a young woman, his blue hair tickling the two. _'Kami, his hair really is that long now...and his clothes...Johan.'_ A smile began to form on his lips, even with the knot in his throat, he still walked determiningly toward his dearest friend.

"You did well, I'm glad." Just then a voice cut in, causing Judai to pause in his tracks. He knitted his brows together, not having seen anyone around him but Johan. _'Who?'_ He leaned to the side, his hazel eyes narrowed sharply as he saw Johan stand beside a younger man. The man leaning up against the wall, opening his eyes to allow his sharp cobalt irises to shine brightly.

Judai frowned once more. _'Who is this boy? Does Johan know him?' _He watched, with a hard look in his eyes, as Johan scratched the back of his head; a smile on his face.

"Th-thanks...Yusei." He saw Johan's eyes sparkle in mirth as he glanced up at the boy, Yusei, excitedly. "I can't wait to see you duel...with the D-Wheel...it'll be your first time officially after all."

"..." Judai's eyes narrowed, suddenly feeling a black anger swell in him. _'I thought Johan had to go to the bathroom.' _He pursed his lips as he continued to watch the two converse, paying close attention on the young man for any sudden movements. Johan turned slightly to the side, Judai momentarily unable to see his face for the moment. The boy, Yusei, then, out of nowhere, poked Johan's forehead. Judai's eyes widen as he saw Johan blink back in surprise; a huge red blush on the blunet's face.

Judai was furious.

_'That no-good-for-nothing __**boy**__.' _He grit his teeth, suddenly feeling that black anger swell in him like a storm; his eyes now their mixmatched shape of amber and turqouise.

Then suddenly...

Their eyes locked at that moment.

Calm cobalt against fierce amber-turqouise.

The older brunet didn't know what to think at that moment. _'He reminds me of...'_ He shook his head, not wanting to conclude that train of thought. Their staring contest ended when the boy turned his gaze back toward Johan, further annoying Judai for reasons unknown to him...

But he did know _one _thing that he was sure of.

He didn't _like_ that **boy**.

Not at all.

And _especially _around Johan.

**That** he was absolutely _sure _of.

Then he saw, with great distaste, Johan leaned against the wall beside the man. A huge smile now on the man's stoic face. Frowning as that black anger increased ten folds, he was about to step forward when MC announced the "King" was here. Everyone around him began to shake with excitement as the man with the mic took the stand. "And now Ladies and Gentlemen...The KING of Riding Duel...JACK ATLAS."

* * *

It went silent.

The entire stadium as silent and dead as a graveyard before the lights blacked out all around them. The crowd gasped in surprise when suddenly, spotlights flashed toward the center stage. A sound was heard to the side, causing the masses to glance forward to suddenly see a vehicle jump from out of no where.

"Omg! Look!"

"Do you see that?"

"It's the White D-Wheel!"

"Oh gods of-of-of SOMETHING! It's HIM!"

"It's the-"

And all at once the crowd rose out of their seats, screaming and shouting in excitement as the motorcycle finally landed perfectly on the center stage; the white rider smirking underneath his helmet.

"KINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!"

The crowd roared as the white figure calmly stepped out his ride, stood in front of the crowd, and slowly took his helmet off. Revealing short blond hair and sharp amethyst eyes, the King's smirk grew as MC passed him the mike. Everyone screaming and waiting to hear the King's voice.

His white-gloved hand inclosed on the mike, he brought it to his lips, his eyes shining with confidence as he spoke; his voice deep, firm, and strong. "THE KING IS HERE!" Jack shouted through the mike, causing an even larger uproar as his fans began to chant "King" in unison. He laughed, hearing his people as he calmly flicked a piece of blonde hair behind him. _'Yes, this is exactly what I've been dreaming of.'_ He returned the mike to MC as he sweeped his head around him, wanting to see the faces of his fans.

But just then he froze.

The sounds of the people fading into an echo behind him as his eyes locked with those he hadn't seen in two years. _'It can't be.'_ His eyes, written with disbelief, stared mutely at the face of one of his old friends. _'He really is here...impossible.'_

His purple eyes, frozen still, locked with green as million of thoughts raced through his head. _'Blue is here, he's really here. How can that be? I left them all in Satellite! Impossible...But if he's here then that means...'_ He finally shifted his gaze to blue's right, his body now growing stiff as his eyes met those with Yusei Fudo's.

Purple with Indigo. Shock with anger.

The King inwardly gasped as he saw the silent anger that was buried deep within those eyes. He felt his head pound, knowing that look anywhere. _'Dammit, I didn't really expect Yusei to be here yet...much less blue. Dammit.'_

This wasn't good.

Or maybe...

It was.

Jack Atlas smirked.

His slight _fear_ dissipated as he allowed another laugh to rip through his throat. Suddenly taking the mike back, he yelled into it, smiling crazily as an idea popped into his head. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" At the sound of his voice everyone quieted down as if he was a nobleman. "I, The King, declare the Official Riding Duels to began tomorrow!" The people stood there in shock. "This Opening Ceremony today will show all the matchs that will be held tomorrow, selected by me, the King himself!" Everyone gasped at this sudden announcement, amazed by the King's power.

Jack smirked. He glanced behind him to the silent Rex Godwing, who had appeared since the beginning of his grande entrance. Rex merely nodded as Jack pumped a hand up toward the sky, initiating everyone else to do the same. _'Excellent, now Yusei and I will definately have our duel.'_ The blond thought, smirking as he once more locked his purple eyes with both green and indigo; sending them a message of challenge. _'Come and get me if you can...Yusei...Blue...I'll be waiting.'_

* * *

He gripped his hands tightly, feeling red anger swirl within him. _'How dare he...That Jack...He really hasn't changed.'_ Johan stood there rigid. He pursed his lips as he sideglanced Yusei who was seen gripping on his arms far too tightly. _'Yusei.'_ Green eyes soften sadly as slowly glanced down at the ground. _'I feel useless. I wanted to bring him here not just because of Jack or of our...friends'...' _He visibly flinched but merely sighed to rid himself of those fleeting thoughts._ 'I wanted him to have fun...and yet...' _His eyes sadden further as he slowly lifted his head up, to gaze at arrogant purple eyes, clearly reading the message written on them. _'Some things can't be forgotten. No matter what...I...'_

Yusei, closing his eyes, sighed heavily. What was he to do now? Jack would most likely postpone their duel until the end. But he didn't want that. _'I want to defeat him now...why else did I came here for?'_ He sighed once more, not liking his predicament before hearing shuffling to his side. Peering over he saw, with eyes wide, Johan lower his head, eyes hidden behind his blue fringe. _'Johan.'_ Yusei's eyes harden as he glared daggers at the man in white. _'That's right. How could I forget? Johan didn't bring me here for Jack...he did it for...' _He shook his head, feeling that pull of guilt again. He sighed for the third time, feeling more of an idiot at the moment. "Johan." He called softly, having seen Johan gaze's shift from the floor to Jack.

The blunet blinked before averting it toward Yusei, wondering what was wrong. "H-hai?"

"...I'm sorry."

"Eh?" Johan stared in confusion. _'He's apologizing...for what?'_

The brunet smiled. Reminding him of that night as he shifted his own gaze to lock with Johan's. _'Same old Johan...good.'_

"No seriously, for what?" Johan asked, wanting to know. _'I can't just accept an apology without knowing why.'_

Then Yusei did something that Johan thought he'd never do, well in front of others anyway. Yusei slowly raised his brown-gloved hand, green eyes unaware as they were still gazing at indigo, then softly placed it on top of blue hair. Johan gasped softly, feeling his face redden, as the brunet tenderly lace his hand through his hair before patting it in reassurance. "I won't forget our promise...Johan." The blunet, closing his eyes for the moment, smiled.

_'And here you said, you wouldn't pat my head in front of everyone...' _Johan inwardly giggled, eyes now open as his smile widen. "Ah...arigatou Yusei..." The brunet smiled softly, hand still on Johan's head.

_'I wonder...if I took my gloves off...would if it feel soft?' _Yusei idly thought, thinking nothing wrong with it. He tilted his head to the side in thought as his gaze shifted from Johan to his blue hair. _'It looks soft...I have a feeling it truly is.' _He 'hm-ed' to himself, not pondering as to why his train of thoughts lead him to that speculation. "Your hair's soft." Yusei concluded, gazing back down toward Johan.

"Eh?" Johan blinked. _'M-my hair? Wha? Did he just say..?' _Johan's face redden further as he allowed a shy smile to form. "A-ah...I-I guess so..." _'I wonder what _his_ hair feels like...I wonder.'_ Johan suddenly thought. He trailed his eyes up to the spike-haired young man in front of him. _'His hair looks somewhat smooth...wait...why am I thinking of his hair? We should be thinking of Jack!' _Although his mind interjected, he still couldn't help gazing longingly at Yusei's raven-golden locks, wanting to see for himself if it was as smooth as he thought it was. Instead though, Johan placed his own hand on top of Yusei's now tangled one. His smile huge as he tried to hide the flaming blush on his face.

"You're going all red Johan." Yusei surprisingly teased, causing Johan to gasp before shaking his head, denying it.

"N-no! It's just really stuffy in here." He averted his gaze, his hand squeezing Yusei's in comfort.

Yusei raised a brow, a teasing smile forming. "Ah, well if I ask Rua, Ruka, and Aki, they might say the same thing as I." Johan's eyes widen before shaking his head rapidly from side to side.

"You wouldn't...would you?" Johan asked hesitantly, peering up at him. Yusei softly chuckled, reassuring Johan then that he wouldn't. _'God, maybe I shouldn't have taught him how to have a sense of humor...'_ Johan smiled nonetheless. _'But he forgot about Jack for the moment...heck I wouldn't be surprised if he's watching us right now...uh, if he was still with us he'd tease us too death.' _"You know people are probably gawking at us..."

"Ah, yes they are...even Aki and the twins now."

"Really?" Johan asked, not wanting to turn to face anyone looking at him. That would be...embarrassing.

"Hai." Yusei responded casually, smiling toward the three a few yards away from them. The twins had their thumbs up as Aki merely folded her arms casually, a tiny smile on her lips. He looked down at the blunet, eyes immediately softening. _'We wouldn't have met one another if it weren't for you, Johan.' _Smiling at him gently, Yusei gingerly patted his head once more, feeling Johan's squeeze his again. "Johan." The blunet glanced up expectantly. "Thank you."

Johan smiled, knowing what he meant as he slowly nodded his head. "You're very welcome...Yusei." Yusei returned his smile. Johan finding himself emmencly happy at the sight. He didn't know exactly why though, just that he felt extremely happy whenever the brunet smiled at him like that. _'You always managed to do that Yusei...did you know that?'_ He was about to tuck Yusei's hand into his own, feeling his chest lift happily at the thought when suddenly he heard a voice from behind him.

A voice he hadn't heard in over a long time.

"...Johan." The blunet stiffen, green eyes wide. Without looking up at Yusei, who stared confusingly at Johan, slowly turning to the side. To the person standing behind him.

_'It can't be...how...could I forget..?'_ Johan wondered as his emerald eyes locked with hazel. At that moment Johan realized what he had forgotten to do. _'I forgot to go back to the gang...I...forgot about...'_ "...Ju...dai." Johan slowly voiced. His eyes still focused solely on hazel as Judai stood there, merely a few feet away.

Yusei sparing a glance at the small brunet with hard cobalt eyes before shifting his gaze between Johan and him. Wondering _who_ and _what_ this man was to Johan. _'Who could he be?'_

The three pieces of the puzzle all together at that moment.

Each with their own scattered thoughts of what the final outcome will be.

--

**(smiles) I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Next Chapter...Omgomgomg Yusei vs Judai! (no...not dueling...er...yet...XD) As they say the **_**pen is mightier than the sword**_**. ****x3 **

**But that'll soon change -way- later to where **_**action speaks louder than words**_**. **

**Hurray for Jealousy! Love Triangles! And a Hawt Uke like Johan who just -make- these Shmexy Semes -want- to go crazy and insane with **_**amor**_**.**

**Oh and a little heads up. :3 Expect to see something such as **_**Just a Moment in Time**_** and **_**Transcending Time**_** for your viewing pleasure in your nearest websites coming soon. xD**

**See you all next week! (Uh, school. Murder. :P)**


	5. Chapter 4

**-Transcending Hearts-**

_Spiritshipping & Junkshipping, "onesided" Soul(Star)shipping _

**YAY! Long awaited chapter 4! AHHHH! I love this chapter! Weeeeeeeeeeee! I hope you love it too! Now let's make this short and cut right to the point!**

**Review Responses! You guys make me live! xD**

**- RainbowRubyRain: First off, love your name! It's just too cute! :3 Second, I'm glad you like it so far! Yay! And of course you'd want Judai to win. :P It's Judai, after all! x3**

**- Amon: (nods) I agree with you! I also think if it happened the "normal" way, it'd be too predictable! I like the -other- way better! So yay for the both of us! X3**

**- 5d fan: Omg me too! I can't wait to write it for you all! :3 Thanks!**

**- Johan's Lover43v3r: Yay Spiritshipping! XD I have a feeling almost all Spiritshipping fans are hoping too. (glances around nervously) Wait a minute...would that -not- make me a Spiritshipper if I say I'm rooting for Yusei? :X LOL.**

**- 2True: I know ne? Yusei is such a sad character to write about! But that just makes it even better when we mix in Johan with him! Woohoo! And now for some Yusei vs Judai action! XD Well, not the already-anticipate-duel-of-the-century match (darn you guys are smart), but a brawl out so yay! X3 I truly hope you like this! Because I did, when I wrote it! Ohhhhhhhh, poor Johan! Soooooo confused! YAY! :3**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't care. x3 Let's go with that. I do own this awesome Yusei vs Judai brawl that is about to take place! Omg, you guys never saw that coming! (grins) ;D**

**_Thank you very muchoooooo Tails. x3_**

**--**

_"Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does." -James A. Baldwin-_

--

**Chapter Four**

* * *

"..." Judai gazed calmly at Johan before narrowing his eyes. He then shifted them toward cobalt, before his eyes squarely focused on their joined hands on top of Johan's head. "It's been awhile...Johan." He could only say, shoving down his black anger.

Johan was about to say something else, when suddenly, Yusei stood in front of him, blocking Judai's view of the blunet. Cobalt eyes narrowed as he stood in front of the smaller brunet. "And who might _you_ be?" Yusei asked roughly, not having liked the way Johan's reaction was toward this man.

The brunet in question merely glowered at Yusei, already not liking him. He lifted his head up, wanting to make himself as clear as possible. "I'm Yuki Judai." He informed, watching Yusei's eyes widen in recognition.

_'He's the one...the infamous Yuki Judai...' _Yusei's eyes slowly returned to their normal size before narrowing them down even further: Anger swirling through them. _'You're the one who hurt him.' _"Leave." Yusei hissed, not seeing Johan's shocked expression.

Judai's own eyes widened. "What was that?" He asked, eyes also narrowed.

Yusei pursed his lips. "I said leave. Leave _Johan_ be." He saw Judai freeze at the mention of Johan's name, knowing he had hit a nerve. _'I will not allow him anywhere near Johan.'_

_'This kid...how dare he.'_ Judai practically growled at him, feeling his chest heave angrily. "I won't."

"Then I'll make you." Yusei threatened, taking a step closer toward the smaller brunet.

Judai clamped his hands into fists as he, too, took a step closer. "I dare you." For a moment his eyes flickered gold before reverting back to hazel; a clear sign of his growing anger.

Yusei frowned, once again wondering what was wrong with the lights here. "Then you leave me no choice." Just as he was about to take another step, a blur of blue stood in front of the two, hands on both of the brunets' chests.

"Stop!" Both brunets blinked in surprise before gazing toward Johan. The blunet, standing in between them, inhaled and exhaled slowly. Trying to figure out what to do next. _'How did those two end up fighting?'_ Slowly retracting his hands away from them he shook his head, angry at the two. "Both of you, stop it right now! I can't believe you two were actually going to fight here, of all places!" Both brunets gazed down guiltily, as Johan pointed a finger toward Yusei. "You shouldn't just attack people you don't even know! You know if you do anything like that, you'll never get to ride duel agains-"

"I know...it's just that..." Yusei cut him off, eyes avoiding green as he glared daggers at the smaller brunet who had a smug grin on his face.

Judai was about to comment when suddenly Johan turned and stared at him angrily. "And you, Yuki Judai, should know better than to even start one! I know we haven't seen each other in five years but you couldn't have changed _that_ much!" Johan huffed, placing both hands on his hips.

"I-I..." Judai pursed his lips, now glaring at Yusei who smirked in return.

Then suddenly, they were bonked on the head. Both boys blinked and clutched their throbbing heads, before glancing up at the blunet at once. "What was that for Johan?" They both said at the same time. They froze before glaring at one another, each with the same similar thought. _'Bastard, this is _your_ fault.'_

Johan huffing angrily as he brushed his hands in front of him. "Kami, both are you are acting like children!" The two's glares harden at one another before they turned toward Johan sharply, each wanting Johan's undivided attention.

"Johan." They both called out at once.

"Will you stop that." Judai hissed, rubbing his head.

"If you want me to stop, then leave." Yusei retorted, also rubbing his head.

"Do you want me to hit you two again?" Johan interjected before another verbal fight was in order.

"No." The two glared. "Stop that!"

Johan rolled his eyes, wondering how all this happened. _'They really are acting like kids, I'm surprised Judai still is...but Yusei...' _He couldn't help but gaze at Yusei, who was still glaring at Judai. _'Had he...tried to protect me just then?'_

"Johan-kun. Who is this?" Aki said, having approached the three with the twins in tow. She had seen the newcomer appear before them, Yusei's angry face, and Johan suddenly hitting the two brunets; and wondered what had happened.

"Johan, Johan! Yea, who's this shrimp?" Rua asked, jabbing a finger toward Judai who blinked at the name.

"Shrimp?" Judai could only say, wondering how he was labeled "shrimp" of all things.

Johan's lips quirked into a smile as he patted Rua's head. "This...is..." He gazed up at Judai, head swarming with thoughts, but eyes still determined. "Yuki Judai...my nakama." Aki and Yusei gasped softly to themselves as Rua mouthed an "oh" along with his sister, who gazed at Judai mysteriously.

Judai's chest lifted as he locked brown with green, seeing Johan smiling at him fondly. _'Johan...'_ Smiling himself, he nodded his head toward the small green-haired boy. "Ah, I'm Johan's nakama..." Judai's smile widened. "His best friend actually."

"Really?" Rua asked, seeing Johan nod his head. "Oh, that's cool! We should duel sometime!" The boy said, jumping up and down in excitement.

Judai chuckled, liking the boy's energy, before nodding. "Anytime." He glanced back at Johan, feeling his chest ping again. _'He's still the same...yet something's different about him...' _"Johan...I-" A hand stopped him suddenly.

"I know Judai...we have a lot to talk about." Johan stated softly, placing his hand back to his side. "I'm just glad to finally see you...It's been awhile, ne?" The blunet smiled, happy to see his old friend. _'Five years Judai...it's been a long time...but now it feels like five years hadn't passed at all.'_

Judai smiled warmly, nodding his head. "Me too Johan...me too." He closed his eyes, feeling his chest's pounding hammer down. _'I missed you Johan...I really did.'_

"Hn." Yusei folded his arms, still weary of the brunet as he narrowed his eyes. _'I don't trust him...especially with Johan.'_

Johan smiled before introducing everyone to Judai. "Ah, well these two," He slightly pushed the twins in front of him as Judai glanced down at them. "are Lua-kun and Luca-chan."

The twins smiled and waved up at the silent brunet. "Hello!"

Judai chuckled. "Hello Rua and Ruka."

"And this," He pointed toward the tall woman beside him. "is Aki Izayoi."

The petit young woman nodded toward Judai. "Hello Judai-san."

Judai nodded back in return. "Aki-san."

Then for a moment Johan hesitated, not sure if he should introduce him to Yusei. _'Five minutes ago they were about to tear each other apart...should...I?' _Taking a silent breath, Johan gestured his hand toward the silent brunet beside him. "And this is..." He trailed off.

"Yusei Fudo." The tall brunet replied as he placed a hand firmly on Johan's shoulder; as a clear sign for the smaller brunet. "Johan has told us much about..._you_." He informed coldly, eyes locked with Judai's indifferently.

Judai silently fumed.

He didn't like the hand on Johan's small shoulder. _'He's telling me that Johan and he are comfortable with physical contact.' _His eyes darkened incredibly. _'I better keep an eye on him...'_ He, however, blinked when he heard his last comment. "Oh...he did?" He glanced at Johan, who smiled shyly at him; a nice tint of pink adoring his cheeks.

"Well...just about Duel Academia...and stuff." Johan slowly said, tilting his head to the side cutely. He then shifted his gaze from Judai's to Yusei's, who only squeezed his hand on Johan's shoulder tightly. _'I wonder what's wrong with Yusei? He only places his hand on my shoulder like this whenever he's troubled about something...'_

"Well," Aki began, wanting to stop the growing tension among them. "It was very nice meeting you Judai-san." She fastened her arms across her chest as she gave a ghost of a smile. "But we must be heading back now, the Opening Ceremony is about to end soon." As if on cue, MC brought the mike back to his lips as he stood next to the King.

"Well folks! Today's Opening Ceremony of the Fortune Cup Tournament has come to an end! Tomorrow, however," He dramatically paused as he gave the mike to Jack.

Jack smirked as he peered over his fans. "Tomorrow will be the exciting Riding Duel you've all been waiting for!" The crowd cheered as they applauded the King for his words. Jack then veered his head toward Yusei's and Blue's direction, sending them his most arrogant glare he could muster. _'Hn. Try and stop me Yusei. Blue. I'll be waiting.' _With a final nod of his head, he turned his back and sat back on his D-Wheel. The people roared as he sped off, showing off a bit before disappearing from sight.

"You heard'em folks! Tomorrow will be the riding duel of the century! DON'T YOU DARE MISS IT!" MC excitedly explained as the roar of the people began to mellow down.

Johan narrowed his eyes. Not liking how today's events played out. _'Jack postponed the Riding Duel today...that was a bold move of his...so he wishes to duel Yusei tomorrow...'_ He bit his lower lip in thought before placing a hand on Yusei's, which was still on his shoulder. "Yusei." He turned to face him as he openly glared at Jack's retreating form. "He had-"

Yusei grunted angrily. "I know." He then growled before slowly walking up beside Aki, who frowned along with him. "That bastard."

Judai stared skeptically at him, wondering what was wrong. _'One minute we were having a glaring contest and the next thing I know he's glaring daggers at the King...' _But what surprised him most was the way Johan's eyes darken angrily, like as if he actually wanted to hurt something. _'Impossible. Johan isn't like that. I must be seeing things...after all, I haven't seen him in a long time...but still...' _"Johan? What's wrong?" He asked, walking up beside him silently; seeing Aki-san and Yusei discussing something between them.

"E-eh?" Johan snapped out of his clouded state before smiling sheepishly. "Go-gomen ne Judai. I'm just..." He paused as he tried to come up with the right words to say. "I'm just worried about Yusei...is all." He confessed quietly as he shifted his gaze back to Judai.

Judai frowned. "A-ah...I see." He crossed his arms over his chest as he fisted them tightly in anger. _'Dammit...'_ He felt his chest ping again as he stared down at the ground.

The twins peered up at him in wonder before staring at one another, similar thoughts passing between them. _'Should we?' _They smiled simultaneously. "Johan!" The twins called out.

Both Johan and Judai snapped their heads toward the twins at the same time. "Hai, Lua-kun, Luca-chan?" The blunet answered, bending down slightly; hands on both his kneecaps.

Rua grinned. "Wanna come over to our house at the Tops!?" Johan blinked in surprise before laughing.

"Really? You don't mind if I come over there again?" Johan asked softly, a smile on his lips.

Ruka nodded for the both of them. "Hai! Yusei and Aki will be there! So we thought you should too!" Johan, glancing back at the two silent figures behind him, nodded his head in agreement.

"Ah. Well, when you put it that way." Johan pondered teasingly before patting both their heads softly; slowly straightening himself up. "I guess I wouldn't mind coming over!" The twins bounced in excitement as they each latched themselves on Johan's sides.

"Yea! Arigatou Johan!" They both cried out at once. Johan's heart softened as he ruffled both their heads.

"No. Thank you Lua-kun, Luca-chan." He replied softly, slowly bending down to their eye levels to embrace them. _'They are just too cute for words.'_

Judai couldn't help but feel his eyes soften at the wonderful sight. _'Johan always did have a soft spot for children.' _He chuckled softly to himself. Why if he didn't know any better, he'd say those kids looked somewhat like Johan; the same identical green hair and all.

Judai's heart suddenly jumped at the thought.

_'I wonder...what it would be like...if...Johan...'_ For a moment, Judai pictured Johan embracing a small child in his arms. His eyes warm and filled with love as he cradled the tiny boy in his arms; tenderly kissing the crown of his son's soft, disheveled dark blue hair. Then he'd see Johan wrap the boy tightly in a white blanket before lifting his green eyes to lock with his. A soft mother-like smile on his lips as he beckoned Judai to come to him; his free hand stretching out for Judai to take.

_"Judai."_ Johan would call out his name softly as he'd tilt his head to the side. _"Come here Judai..." _His smile would widen brightly as he glanced down at his child. _"Look Judai." _His emerald eyes glowing as he shifted his son in his arms. _"He has your eyes." _The boy would blink then coo as he clutched his tiny hand on Johan's finger; his bright brown eyes laughing as Johan would giggle softly with his son. _"Judai."_

Green eyes would gaze back up with hazel.

_"Judai."_ Johan would stretch his arm out to him once more; that same exact smile on his lips.

"_Judai._" The brunet felt himself smile as he took a step closer, wanting to suddenly wrap his arms around Johan. To take both Johan and...His hazel eyes flickered with happiness. _'My son...mine.'_

"Judai." Johan called out again, stepping closer to the brunet himself. Judai felt his stomach flip as he slowly began to raise his hand to take Johan's outstretched hand.

"...Judai?" The blunet blinked in wonder as he poked Judai on the forehead; snapping him out of whatever daydream he was having.

"H-huh?" Judai stared at Johan for a moment, his hand raised halfway in the air. Blinking out of embarrassment, he rubbed his forehead with the same hand; wanting it to appear that it was his intention all along. "What was that for?" He asked softly.

Johan laughed. "I'm sorry, it's just that you were staring at me, and I thought something was wrong." The blunet smiled, remembering that funny grin on Judai's lips just moments ago. _'He must have been daydreaming about shrimp again, since Lua said something about a seafood take out tonight.' _"Daijoubu?" He asked, smiling as he saw Judai sigh to himself.

"A-ah." Judai nodded mutely before chuckling to himself. _'How silly of me to even think such things...Johan is my best friend.' _Sighing for the millionth time today, he merely shrugged nonchalantly to reassure Johan. "I'm alright..." He averted his gaze, his face flushed.

Johan hummed before nodding. "Alrighty then!" He teased, laughing softly as Judai chuckled along with him.

Not noticing a pair of eyes watching the two.

_'Hn.'_ Yusei narrowed his indigo eyes as he stood behind the two; keeping a watchful eye on the smaller brunet. _'I'm grateful Johan is obvious to Yuki's...'_ He sighed in irritation at his incomplete thought. He rubbed the side of his forehead tiredly, feeling the need to suddenly step in between them. After all, he had seen that damn goofy smile on Yuki's face. Seen how his eyes would lit up whenever Johan called out his name.

He wasn't a fool.

He could tell the brunet held Johan _dearly_ to his heart.

Yusei's eyes darken. _'Even so, I won't allow him to get closer...' _

Aki closed her eyes as she crossed her arms. "Something the matter Yusei?"

Yusei sighed. "Yuki." Was all he said.

The witch smiled. "Ah." She nodded her head. "Is this, by any chance, a sign of jealousy?" Her smile turned into a smirk as Yusei raised a skeptical eyebrow at her.

"No." He said a bit to hasty, frowning, as Aki laughed at him.

"If you are not then let Judai-san and Johan-kun be." She stated, shrugging her shoulders.

Yusei growled. "Never."

Aki smiled. "Good." She stared at the two older boys, feeling her semi-cold heart tweak at the sight. "After everything Johan-kun's been through…"

"He still manages to smile…I know." Yusei finished her sentence as he fastened his own arms across his broad chest. "But I will win in the end." He nodded slowly to himself.

Aki raised an eyebrow. "Win?" She turned her head to look at him fully. "Win what?"

The taller brunet merely smiled, something Aki found slightly amazing to see on his usually stoic face. "Aki, you take the twins back to the Tops. I'll meet you there with Johan." He informed, deciding to not answer Aki's question.

The former Black Rose Witch chuckled at him before nodding her head. _'This will truly be interesting and entertaining to watch unfold.'_ She concluded as she appeared behind the twins; her smile secretive as she patted both their heads.

"HEY!" Rua shouted, trying to swat her hand away. Ruka merely smiled up at her as Aki stared at Yusei's back; watching as he approached the two boys from behind.

Aki smiled. _'What will the final outcome be I wonder?'_ She thought before she felt Rua and Ruka tug on her arms. "Hai? Something wrong?" She asked, glancing down at them.

Rua and Ruka smiled simultaneously as an idea popped in their heads. "You'll see Aki-nee-chan." Ruka reassured her. Rua, however, smirked as he scurried off to the trio in front of them; Aki now very interested in what these two were planning.

_'Whatever they're planning…might have to do with Yusei, Johan-kun, and Judai-san.' _Her cinnamon eyes bright, she smiled as she glanced down at Ruka, who had an identical smile of her own. "I think I know what you're plotting."

Ruka giggled. "Let's hope this helps Yusei ne?" She merely said, gazing back at them. Aki mutely nodded her head, deciding to let the twins plan unravel on its own.

_'I can't believe I'm actually saying this Yusei…but…I'm rooting for you.'_ She laughed to herself as she held Ruka's small hand, feeling the need to remind herself how lucky she was to have friends.

It was a good feeling.

Something she hadn't felt in a long time.

A really _long_ time.

* * *

Judai turned around slightly to peer off the side of the stage to see where the rest of his friends were. Finding them all still there and chatting amicably with one another, the brunet felt it was time for them to get going. Everyone around them was starting to disperse and leave the Stadium in packs. Judai decided then to meet up with the rest of the gang, but before that…

Turning back to face Johan, Judai couldn't help but smile as he pictured the two of them walking back. Together. "Johan." The blunet blinked before giving Judai's his undivided attention.

"Hai Judai?" Johan folded his arms behind him and leaned a bit forward; a slight tilt to the side.

The E-Hero, a bit flustered by the sudden proximity of his best friend, scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Uh…I was wondering…" His smile widening. "I was wonder if you wanted to hea-"

"Johan. Let's get going." Yusei purposely cut in. Judai paused before glaring at the taller brunet, who stood beside Johan. Yusei, not phased by him at the least, merely returned his glare. "Rua, Ruka, and Aki are waiting." He snapped his attention toward Johan. "You and I can head back together."

Judai growled.

'_Why the hell can't he leave us alone?'_ He thought darkly before shaking his head. "Johan. Everyone is waiting for _us_ to go to Ryo's and Sho's place." He informed slowly.

Johan blinked at the both of them before tapping a finger under his chin. "But I promised Lua-kun and Luca-chan that I'd go over their home for today." Johan answered softly, not noticing Yusei smirk at Judai, who growled again.

Yusei peered down at Johan. "Yes, well. Since Johan promised the twins," He glared at Judai. "The two of _us_ will be go-"

The smaller brunet glared at Yusei before turning to Johan desperately. "But we haven't seen each other for a long time!" Judai explained, cutting in on Yusei this time. Johan stared back at him as Judai continued, "I really want to catch up…you know…" He trailed off, trying to think of another excuse to use. _'Dammit he's not going with Fudo. Never.'_

'_Now who's fault was it that you two couldn't see one another?'_ Yusei thought darkly before firmly holding on to Johan's arm. "He can 'catch up' with you next time." He began as he tugged on Johan's arm. "Let's go Johan." _'Let's go. I don't want you near him anymore.'_

Johan blinked in surprise. "E-eh? Ma-matte Yusei. I-I…" He turned to Judai and wondered what he should do. _'I did say we have a lot to talk about…but I promised the twins…yet I…Uhhhh.' _

Judai, noticing the blunet's reluctant look, suddenly grabbed onto Johan's other arm. "He doesn't want to go with you." He replied, pulling Johan a bit closer to him.

Yusei narrowed his cobalt steel eyes, also pulling Johan closer to him. "No. The person he doesn't want to go with is _you_." Judai's eyes narrowed as the D-Wheeler continued, "He just doesn't know how to say it to you kindly…" He peered down at Johan then. "So allow me, Johan, to do it for you." He snapped his eyes back to glare at hazel as he pulled Johan even closer. "Leave."

"Yu-Yusei!" Johan stuttered in shock, trying to figure out what was going on. _'How did this happen again?'_

Judai hissed. "No!" He suddenly pried Johan away from Yusei, surprising the two. "He's coming with _me_."

"Ju-Judai?!" The blunet blinked in astonishment as he felt Judai tighten his hold.

Yusei, in a flash, had his fist clutched tightly on Judai's grayish-black collar. "Do. Not. Make. Me. Hurt. You. Yuki." He hissed each word as he pushed Judai away from Johan.

Johan's eyes widened. "Yusei, stop!! Stop!" He cried in alarm as he reached out to grab on Yusei's arm. "Let go of him Yusei! Stop it! You're hurting Judai! Yusei!?"

The smaller brunet grunted sharply before mutely glaring daggers at the D-Wheeler. "Oh really Fudo? You actually think..." His eyes flickered gold as he clutched tightly on Yusei's hand around his collar. "You. Can. Actually. Hurt. Me?" He grinned darkly as Yusei growled in response. "I dare you to try..._**boy**_."

Yusei, inwardly smirked, as he ignored Johan's calls. _'I'm doing this for you Johan. Please understand.' _"You should watch what you say...Yuki." Then slowly, like as if in slow motion, he raised his free hand and formed it into a tight fist.

Johan, already knowing where this was heading, tried to pry Yusei's hand off of Judai. "Yusei don't!! Please Yusei stop!! Yusei!!" He saw Yusei pull back his fist for a split moment before letting it fly; aiming for Judai's face. Johan, tears already streaming down his face, screamed. "YUSEI!! JUDAI!!"

But then...

"Yuseeeeeiiiii!! Johhhaaaannn!! Shriiimmmpppp! Watcha doin'?!" Rua asked happily as he bounced up right in front of them.

Yusei blinked before abruptly stopping his fist millimeters away from Judai's face. Judai blinked at the sudden action, while Johan opened his teary eyes to see no harm was done. _'Oh, kami.'_ Placing a hand on his trembling heart, he sighed in relief. _'Thank kami they stopped.'_

Rua, wondering why no one was answering his question, asked again. "Um, Yusei what are you?--oh never mind!" He hastily said, discarding the matter all together. Smiling at the trio, despite the tension surrounding them, he clasped his hands together as he peered up at Judai, who still had Yusei's hand on his collar. "Shrimpy! Hey listen!" Judai blinked as he glanced down at Rua. "Ruka and I were wonderin', since you're Johan's nakama and all." He grinned from ear-to-ear as he voiced his next words, shocking all three boys in front of him. "Wanna come over to our place at the Tops with Johan?"

Yusei, Johan, and Judai, sparing a quick glance at one another, blinked in unison as they peered down at Rua in complete shock. "EH?!"

The older twin smirked secretly as he rubbed his hands together. _'Hehe, this is going to be fun!'_

_--_

**O.M.G! Did I really cut it off there? Nooooooo! What'll happen now? (pauses) Oh wait, I'm the one who's writing this...xP**

**Can you believe Judai had that cute dream? To tell you the truth, I had a dream about Johan like that. And it was like I -was- Judai, seeing through his eyes and all. So I decided to add that small tiny Spiritshipping part in there for all us, Spiritshippers! (smiles) **

**Yea, I'm not -really- into the whole mpreg thing (I think it's kinda cute, somewhat illogical but aren't two boys in itself "illogical" too? x3) But I do think, if its craziness is well written (like most JudaixJohan mpeg fics I read here so far are) then it should be appreciated for the author's ideal in having a male give birth. (shrugs) I, personally, think if two people love each other, especially of the same gender, why can't they have a child? This is, after all, fanfic. Where the Author can make up whatever s/he wants! I also think, by the way Judai daydreamed of Johan like that, it's another sign of Love. To want to be with that someone (Johan) and to also have children. (then again, they could always adopt! LOL) So yea ok, I guess I -am- somewhat for mpeg or adoption or etc. (smiles) But only if Johan is the momma! YAY! XD**

**And yea, I added some nice YuseixAki moment. Just because I'm a Junk(Faith)shipper and love those two just as much as Spiritshipping! And because Aki just ROXUZ! (haha KH2 pun! XD)**

**So what do you think of the two mini brawl fights? I personally think they are extremely cute and damn hilarious! xD Yay Yusei! You go man! (freezes) Er, I mean go Judai! You can do it!!**

**I will be honest...I wanted Yusei to punch Judai. End of story. XD**

**But-but I felt bad for Johan so I was all, "Omg, no I can't do that! I don't wanna hurt Johan!! He's my god!" 83 So Judai was spared...for now! Lol. Hey! He asked for it! He shouldn't have provoked the awesome-ness of Yusei like that! (huffs) As Johan would most likely say at this moment...**

**"Judai no baka!"**

**x3 But what's Rua and Ruka's plan you ask? (shrugs) How am I suppost to know? I don't know what goes through their identical heads (grins) You'll gotta wait next chap to see what they are plotting...muwahaha! (laughs for hours)**

**Ahhhh, I can't wait for Yusei vs Judai part III! XD Now that will be excellent! (Omg and when they finally duel in the end! Yay) Lol.**

**Alrighty, see you peeps later!! :3**

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

**-Transcending Hearts-**

_Spiritshipping & Junkshipping, "onesided" Soul(Star)shipping_

**Ahhhhhhhhh! It's been FOREVER! v.v **

**Sorry for taking so long! ;.; My internet has been down up until now! It completely gone whack after I updated **_**Absolute Yaoi Boyfriend**_**, which totally sucked! My folks just got the Internet fixed today so that's why this fic is posted so VERY late! I'm really sorry about this! –Stupid internet!-**

**To make up for my forced absence, I combined both Chapters 5 AND 6 together! Actually, I could have given two chapters, but I saw how similar they were to each other so I decided against that…you won't even tell where chap 5 ends, and when chap 6 begins! LoL! AND as a bonus, because I still feel super bad, I'm giving ya'll a major sneak peek on the new Chapter 6! –Gasp- Ya'll going to –love- it! I promise you! xD Especially for all you **_**Spiritshippers **_**out there! You'll see when you read it; it won't be obvious until the end. Yay!**

**Ok, let's get this show on the road! On with the Fic!**

**Disclaimer: Never will own. Just this insane plot. :D**

---

_"Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up." -James A. Baldwin-_

---

**Chapter Five**

**

* * *

**

_'How in the name of Duel Monster Spirits did _this _happen?'_

That was all Johan Andersen could think of as he stared straight ahead, pressed together in the large limousine the twins had rang up at the last minute. He sighed, feeling himself being squished by the two people sitting beside him. _'This limo may be big but it still can't stop these two...uhhh.'_ He dared not glance at either direction except in front, fearing he might initiate another verbal disagreement. However, he wanted a little bit of room. Nudging a bit to get some space, he leaned toward his right. _'Just a bit of breathing room should do...'_

Yusei Fudo, feeling Johan shift a bit on his side, glanced down at him. "Something wrong, Johan?" He asked, his tone surprisingly soft.

Johan peered up at him before shaking his head. "No-nothing, just uhhh, thought I dropped something." He lied, not wanting Yusei to feel bad or...do anything rash. _'If I told him I wanted room, he'd make Judai move out of th-' _

And speaking of Judai...

"Do you want me to get it for you, Johan?" Judai asked to his left. Johan turned slightly to the side and shook his head rapidly. The brunet merely smiled. "Alright, if you're sure. I don't want you to strain yourself." He teased, leaning a bit.

Johan smiled. "Ile-iie, arigatou though, Judai." He saw Judai smile back as he shifted a bit more in his seat; subconsciously moving to his left now, his shoulder brushing up against Judai's arm.

Yusei frowned before leaning a bit to the side. "Are you sure Johan? I don't want you to misplace it." He replied slowly as he ignored Judai's sudden dark glare at his direction. _'Is it just me or is his eyes lighter now? Hn.'_

Judai, not wanting Yusei any more nearer to Johan than he already was, leaned closer to the blunet. "Well, I'm sure _Fudo_ once we get to the twins home, Johan and _I_ will search for it, ne Johan?" He tersely informed, a crooked smile on his lips at Yusei's hardened look.

Johan blinked at the sudden invasion of his personal space. _'God, haven't they heard of a personal bubble?! Their faces are so close to mine I think I might faint from claustrophobia!'_ "E-eh, n-no, no, Judai, Yusei. It's ok. Really!" He tried to reassure them, wanting to have them back off of him and each other for a bit. But the only response he received was the seemingly invisible flash of lightening passing through the brunets' locked eyes, as if sending a silent message of challenge between them without Johan's knowledge. "It's alright...really." He tried again.

Instead, however, his plan backfired. "Johan, what if it's important to you?" Judai asked as he leaned in closer to his face, trying to uncover any hint of emotion in his eyes. _'Still as complex as ever I see.'_ He smiled at the thought.

Yusei, noticing that same goofy grin, had had enough. "Back off him _Yuki_." He hissed as he wrapped his left arm around behind Johan's shoulder, causing Johan to lean against his chest.

_'...eh?'_

Judai growled as he wrapped his right arm around Johan's waist, pushing him now against Judai's. "Why don't _you_, _**boy**_."

_'E-eh?'_

Yusei surprisingly smirked as he locked cobalt with hazel. "_You think you can actually hurt me?_"

Golden eyes glared solely on cobalt, fuming at Fudo for using his own words against him. "Do not _tempt_ me Fudo." He warned, his hold around Johan's waist tightened.

Yusei snorted, his fists itching to rain down on Yuki's arrogant face. "_I dare you_." He then ripped Johan away from Judai's arms, snapping Judai's last shred of patience.

_'Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?!'_

"You!" Just as Judai was about to literally leap on Yusei and literally destroy him, Johan pulled back from Yusei and bonked both their heads.

"Enough!!" Both boys groaned in pain as they each clutched their throbbing foreheads. Johan huffed in annoyance as he glared at the two. "What is with you two?"

"Jo-han..." They both called out before openly glaring at each other.

_'Agggghhh, I give up!' _He slumped down beside them, furious that they were acting like spoiled children. _'Honestly, when did this happen? How did this happen?'_

"Johan." Judai called, having recovered first from the pain. But Johan ignored him, his lips in a tight line as he folded his arms.

Yusei, wincing slightly, peered over him. "...Johan..?" He tried, only to receive the same treatment.

_'Just ignore them Andersen, just ignore them.'_ He repeated his new mantra over and over, feeling a ping in his chest. _'They're my friends, but they gotta learn to be..?...Wait...what _are_ they fighting about anyway?!'_ With that sudden realization dawning on him, he began to trace back on how this had all started; tuning out both boys at the moment.

"Johan...Johan?" Judai frowned as he glared at Fudo. "This is _your_ fault Fudo." He grumbled, his heart beating painfully at the thought of Johan ignoring him.

Like as if he wasn't worth sparing a mere glance too.

Yusei rolled his indigo eyes through their sockets. "If this means you suffer at the cost of my own expense, then," Crossing his arms over his chest, he stared off at the passing scenery. "So be it."

The E-Hero swore he saw Fudo smile faintly. _'Damn him.'_ Glancing to his right at Johan, he could only sigh in exasperation at the thought of not speaking to the blunet...throughout the remainder of the ride. _'I don't think I can handle it.'_ Deciding on trying to distract himself, he folded his own arms and looked out at the passing houses, streets, people, and scenery, not actually watching but more so staring off at a daze. _'So this is what Neo-Domino City is like. I wonder if this is Johan's first time here too.' _He thought before sighing to himself; once again winding back to his best friend.

_'We are almost there. It won't be too long now. Johan will forgive me.'_ Yusei mused, forcing himself not to glare at Yuki for this new dilemma. He sighed quietly to himself.. Appearing nonchalant as always, his hard sharp eyes saw, from his peripheral vision, Johan still having that slight angry pout on his lips. Yusei sighed again. _'If only I had my D-Wheel, we'd be there much sooner...without Yuki.'_ He thought, picturing Johan and himself on his D-Wheel. A smile tugged on his lips, the only thing that showed any real emotion on his otherwise stoic face.

The three, too deep in their own separate thoughts, barely heard the stifled giggles and chuckles coming from in front of them. "Hehe, they act like a married couple ne, Ruka?" Rua teased, his eyes watering at the trio.

Ruka smiled then nodded. "Hai, Johan-nii-chan seems to be very angry at both Judai-san and Yusei."

Rua laughed. "Did you see how Yusei totally -owned- Shrimpy here? Go Yusei!!" He shouted, not trying to hide the fact he was practically laughing at their faces.

Johan, snapping out of his thoughts first, flushed darkly. Bringing his hands up to cover his red face, he groaned out of embarrassment. _'Oh kami, I forgot Lua-kun and Luca-chan are here...and...Oh-no.' _Peering up through his bowed head, he saw Aki Izayoi silently chuckling to herself, her eyes not giving anything away. _'Oh no. She will tease me to death after this...And I still haven't figured them out yet...uhhh.'_ He flushed even darker if possible, not noticing Judai and Yusei glance at the twins before dropping their gazes down at his hunched form.

"Johan?" They asked at once. They paused, glaring at each other, as Johan merely groaned again at the giggles erupting from in front.

"Yusei, Yusei!" Rua called out, a huge grin on his face. "You were, like, soooooooo cool!"

Yusei puckered an eyebrow at him. Ruka, sighing at Rua, continued for him. "He was saying...er..." She trailed off, flickering her eyes toward Judai, not wanting to offend him.

Aki, having no problem being blunt, finished their sentence. "Rua and Ruka were merely establishing the fact you looked heroic in taking Johan-kun in your arms...like a hero of sorts." She added with a smug of a smile. _'It's like watching a movie. Interesting. I wonder how far they will go.'_

Johan, not having seen her, groaned and blushed crimson at her perspective. _'Did it really look like that? Kami...'_

Judai frowned, not liking how that sounded. "Oh, is that so?" Was all he could say, silently fuming at Fudo. _'He a hero? I doubt it.'_

"Yea! And-and Johan was all 'ooooh, Yusei!' That was kinda funny!" Rua giggled. Judai glared at Yusei squarely as Johan tried to shrink from the face of the earth.

Or this limo at least.

Yusei sighed tiredly; a little flustered by the praise. "A-ah." Although, inwardly, that had boosted him quite a bit, especially with the way Yuki strained _not _pummel him, he was more concerned about Johan at the moment. "Johan?"

The blunet, wanting to literally disappear down a black hole or something, slowly retracted his face from his hiding place. "H-hai?" He inwardly flushed at his stuttering. _'Kami, I'm stuttering like a high school girl.'_

Yusei gave him a lop-sided smile. "I..." He suddenly shook his head. "We're almost there." He quickly informed, wanting to lighten the tension a bit. Peering over at the smaller brunet, he noticed Yuki merely stare at him for a moment before turning away, seemingly agreeing to drop the argument for now.

For Johan's sake.

Johan, smiling at that bit of information, stretched out of his hunched position. "That's good." He murmured, stretching his arms over his head; unaware of two pairs of eyes staring at his form. Once done stretching like a feline, he clasped his hands together. "I can't wait to get there." He sighed merrily at the thought of finally lying down on one of the twins' oh-so-soft-comfy beds. Yusei, the corner of his lips pulling upward, nodded in silence. The taller brunet was about to speak, but Judai beat him to it.

"You've been there before ne, Johan?" Judai asked, already knowing the answer. His eyes meet Fudo's angry ones briefly before giving Johan his undivided attention.

"Hai! It's so big and beautiful! Oh, you'll love it Judai!" Johan spoke so cheerfully, his sparkling green eyes shining with mirth. Judai, absolutely stunned by him, could only stare in fascination.

Yusei's eyes narrowed. Not wanting to start another argument, though he was very inclined too, he cleared his throat, snapping both Johan's and, reluctantly, Judai's attention toward him. "Once we arrive, I wish to speak with you...Johan," He raised his indigo eyes to stare solely on brown ones. "Alone." He hinted, Judai's hazel eyes now burrowing daggers at him furiously.

Johan blinked, noticing the slight heavy tone in his voice. "A-ah...alright Yusei." He tilted his head to the side before staring ahead, flushing slightly at the laughing trio in front of him. _'Oh kami, this is going to be soooooo embarrassing. I know it.'_

Yusei, feeling triumph, puckered his dark eyebrow at Judai as a sign of his small 'victory'. Judai scowled, bringing forth a tiny crooked smile on Yusei's lips. He then averted his head away from Judai's, returning his hardened gaze back at the passing scenery.

Judai, mentally trying to keep his cool, averted his own head toward his window. His scowl deepening as he heard the trio up in front converse with one another about them; all deliberately praising Fudo here and there. His eyes flashed gold as he balled his hands into fists, wanting nothing more then to pound the door beside him. _'Dammit, I don't understand why I'm so _angry_ right now. This _kid_ just gets on my nerves. Damn, why and how does Johan know him anyway?'_ That thought piqued his interest.

How did Johan meet him? When? Where?

And the most important...

Why?

Judai's heart clenched tightly, sudden feelings of dread swirling inside him. What if Johan and Fudo were...? He immediately shook his head to rid such thoughts. _'No...' _Glancing back at Johan from the corner of his eye, he felt his chest lift with that pleasant feeling again. _'That's impossible.' _His eyes then shifted toward the tall figure beside the blunet, feeling his lips tightened. _'This isn't over yet Fudo. I will not let you...'_ Not exactly sure where his train of thoughts were leading him, he decided to end it there. Staring back out at his window, he busied himself with thoughts on how to distract himself for the next painful minutes. Because he knew, if he were to even utter a single word to Johan, Fudo would most likely try to intervene, and he honestly didn't want to deal or handle that right now.

His patience was wearing thin.

Extremely thin.

Especially when Johan, whether he was aware of it or not, would lean up against him whenever the black limo veered slightly to the left. Judai, failing in distracting himself for a mere second, began to wonder what that sudden gust of shock that would flow through the back of his spine each and every time Johan's leg would brush up against his. _'Uhhh, headache.'_ He closed his eyes, deciding to just lean his head up against the window and nap until they finally got there. His heart pounding loudly in his ears, he allowed his tired mind to rest. _'Oh, Osiris, I think I've gone insane.'_

Johan, noticing the two silent boys beside him, sighed in relief. Taking his family out for the moment to busy himself, he leafed through each Gem Beast, smiling tenderly at them as he caressed each one with care. About to leaf through the last member of his family, the famous Rainbow Dragon, the limo ran through a slight bump, which caused Johan to lose hold of his card. "Oh no!" He whispered to himself as he saw it float down below him. Sighing, and inwardly apologizing to Rainbow Dragon, he was about to pluck it back off the ground when two arms, from each side of him, shot down to grab hold on his card. "A-re?" He blinked before trailing his eyes to his left than to his right, gulping at the sudden intense look practically radiating off the faces attached to the arms.

Judai grinned mockingly. "I got it, _Fudo_."

"No, _Yuki_ I do." Yusei retorted back, a grim line on his lips.

The two narrowed their eyes at each other, trying to drag the card on to their own side. Johan blinked before waving his hands up to stop them. "S-stop! I-I'll get Rainbow Dragon!"

"No, I have it." They replied at once, without looking at him.

The three up in front burst out laughing as Judai and Yusei were locked in an intense battle of wits. Neither backing down as they tried dragging the card to their side, like a small intense game of tug-of-war.

Johan, inwardly knowing that neither would give up nor hurt his Rainbow Dragon, gave up. "Uhhhhhh!" Sighing miserably to himself, Johan slumped against the seat as he watched the two duke it out in front of him.

"Let **go**, _Fudo._" Judai frowned.

Yusei's scowl deepened. "You **do**, _Yuki_."

"Don't make me duel you for it."

"Like as if you could win against me."

Judai's eyes darkened. "You wanna bet?"

Yusei smirked. "I don't have to."

"Oh for crying out loud!" Johan grumbled as they growled and hissed at each other. "I can get it myself you two!"

"NO!" They shouted, silencing him. They stared at Johan mutely for a split second before reverting back to their "battle".

_'Did they just basically shut me up?'_ Johan blinked in shock as he blankly stared at them in stupor.

Rua, Ruka, and Aki laughed as the limousine made a swift turn; a few more blocks until its destination.

"Let **go **_Fudo_."

"No **you**, _Yuki_."

"No. I don't think I will."

"Then I will not as well."

"No, I think you should _Fudo_."

"No I believe you do _Yuki_."

_'I'm actually afraid to stop them right now.'_ Still in a state of shock, Johan decided the best way to spend his remaining time was to bury his face in his hands.

Kami...

What did he do to deserve this?

_'I shouldn't have lied in the first place. Maybe none of this would have happened....Uhhhhh.'_ Waiting for the ride to be over, he groaned out of exasperation.

The trio up front laughed even harder as Yusei and Judai continued to bicker back and forth like old women the entire way.

* * *

The large estate--like many Tops buildings--stood tall and intimidating as the bunch finally made it safe and sound. The edifice stood rigid as the sun basked its light upon the surface, making it appear magical. The blunet in the group, having not taken the time to stare at its beauty like always, stomped angrily from the limo to the front of the doors, followed by two pain stricken brunets from behind. Each brunet clutched his throbbing forehead, bowing his head down guilty, as the twins and the once former Black Rose Witch tailed behind the steaming blunet; the three still laughing silently amongst themselves at them.

Once up at the heavy double doors, Johan roughly pried them open with one swift push of his palms before marching inside the interior. Rua and Ruka smiled happily as they entered their large home. Aki trailed behind them as the two brunets now stood outside, shame pulling at their hearts.

Aki, noticing the two still outside, nonchalantly peered back behind her coolly. "You two better get inside before Johan-kun gets angrier." She smirked to herself before vanishing inside the building.

Yusei, angry with himself, brushed a gloved hand roughly through his spiked hair. _'Kuso, I acted completely unlike myself. What is _wrong _with me?'_

Judai, on the other hand, vented his anger out on the taller brunet beside him. _'If he had just given me Rainbow Dragon, Johan wouldn't be so __angry__ with us.'_ Sighing, Judai felt his chest ping. _'I'm sorry Johan...'_

The two stared squarely at one another then, their sharp eyes glaring at the other.

Demanding one of them to back done first.

Before long, however, Yusei, his eyes clouded and dull, broke their staring contest by entering inside, ending their "battle" for the moment.

Judai, staying a few seconds longer, tried to come up with a way to apologize to the blunet. Just when he was about to make his way inside, his head pounding with an upcoming headache, his cell phone rang. Blinking, he reached for his crimson phone, flipping it open and tucking it against his ear.

"_Judaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiii!" _The moment the voice screamed in his ear, he pulled his phone back and winced in pain.

"Fubuki-san! What's wrong?" He asked casually, trying to regain his hearing as he returned his phone to his ear.

"_Haha! Nothin'! I was just wondering if you and Johan-kun are at the cuties abode!" _He heard Fubuki exclaim, chuckling at how he nicknamed the twins.

"Ah, we're…here…" Judai sighed, remembering Johan's current mood at the moment.

Fubuki must have picked up on his tone for he quickly asked, _"Did something happen?"_

Judai slowly walked up the pavement as the large double doors stood before him. "I kinda made him…angry…"

Fubuki blanched. _"Aw! You two are having a little lovers quarrel! How kawaii!"_

Judai frowned lightly; a tint coloring his face. "N-no! We-we were…" Judai sighed. "It wasn't _me_ who made him mad." He snarled, glaring daggers at the ground as he walked up the doors, clutching a hand tightly on one of the golden doorknobs.

"_Oh?" _There was a pause as the smaller brunet heard murmurs in the background, indicating to him that Fubuki wasn't alone. Moments later, Fubuki huffed as he clicked his tongue. _"Does that _someone _happen to be that tall, dark, and sexy brunette that was with Johan-kun, hmm?"_

Judai paused from entering the building as growl ripped through his throat. _'Even you, Fubuki-san?! What _is _so great about that __**boy **_anyway_?!'_ "How _nice_ of you to notice, Fubuki-san." He hissed, venting his anger as his gut twisted into tight knots.

"_Aw, don't get mad Judai-kun! I didn't mean it like -that-! You know I'm rooting for you," _Judai raised an eyebrow at that statement as Fubuki continued, _"It's just that, he's hawt! I mean Yusuke and I couldn't -help- but _stare_ when Johan-kun introduced us to that hunk-icicle, yum!" _Judai gagged at the thought as Fubuki laughed at his end.

"Don't tell me how the _**boy**_ appealed to you, and I don't need you reminding me of…" Judai paused, his heart painfully tight at almost mentioning Johan again. _'Damn, I really need to figure out a way to ask Johan for his forgiveness.' _Fubuki laughed as Judai closed the doors behind him, peering over the large reception area before stopping at a large golden plated elevator at the very end. Walking his way over, he heard Fubuki settle down as he tapped the up arrow button, watching the number dial spiral downward from 50.

"_Oh, ok, ok, Judai-kun! I won't tease you anymore; I promise!" _He could vividly see Fubuki grin as he continued, _"Anyhoo, I think I know a way for you to cheer Johan-kun up!" _

The elevator door opened as Judai stepped in. Peering over at the 50th level button, he clicked it and waited for the door to close. He leaned against the wall as he snapped his dark eyes shut, racking a hand through his unruly hair. "R-really?" He sheepishly stuttered as the elevator door finally closed, slowly lifting him up off the main level. He flicked his eyes upward toward the number dial, seeing it slowly increase.

Fubuki laughed again. _"Aw, I find it so cute that the two of you are bickering like in an old married couple or something."_ Judai chose not to answer as his tinted cheeks darkened. _"Anyhooooooo, ok, why don't you go up to Johan-kun and give him a huge -hug-! Plan A _always_ works!"_

Judai sweat dropped. "So your big plan for me is to hug Johan?" _'Well, I don't mind really. I didn't get the chance to since that __**boy**__ was in the way.'_ He sighed as he watched the dial go up some more. _'Just a little more.'_

"_Ok, ok, how about Plan B: Give Johan a KISS!" _Fubuki snickered.

Judai fell off his place from the wall. "WHAT?! Give WHAT t-to?!" The brunet felt his gut jump and do summersaults as he placed a shaky hand on the elevator door, trying to regain his equilibrium. His heart was beating so loudly in his ears, he thought he had imagined it all.

The brunet on the line laughed his butt off. _"Oh, my! I didn't think that plan would -impact- you so much! Ha!" _Fubuki then muttered something to some else, hearing laughs from his end.

'_Damn you, Fubuki-san.' _Judai cursed as he prayed that the elevator would stop soon, wishing he could just hang up the phone and stop this nonsense. _'But if I hang up, he'll probably call Johan and tell him…' _He sighed against that fleeting thought.

"_Ok, ok, no more jokes, promise! But then again, that option is always opened if you need to prove to Johan-kun how much you mean it…heh heh." _Judai glared at his phone, contemplating if he should just hang up right now. _"Anyway, here's the real plan, I swear!" _Fubuki added, feeling Judai slowly getting irked.

Judai scowled. "Fine. What is it?" He clipped, narrowing his eyes and trying to fight off the flush in his face.

Fubuki smiled sincerely. _"Ok. Here's Plan C…"_

* * *

"Yeah! We're home!" Rua shouted happily as he slammed his front door open. He laughed as he ran around the large living room in circles. "Hi house!! Guess what?! Johan-nii-chan, Yusei, and nee-san are staying again! YAY!" He giggled as he vaulted on top of his sofa, bouncing up and down on it in excitement.

"Rua! Don't jump on the sofa with your shoes on!" Ruka warned as she stood by the door, slipping her shoes off and placing them neatly on the floor.

A tired smile pulled on Johan's lips. "Lua-kun," He laughed as he saw the older twin stop his bouncing and immediately run up to him. A huge smile was on his childish face. Green eyes softened as Johan kneeled to his level. "Here, let me help you with your shoes."

Rua beamed. "Thanks Johan-nii-chan!" He plumped his bum on the floor and lifted his feet up in the air, giggling when Johan tickled his legs. "H-hey! Haha! N-not th-there! Ha!" He clutched his gut as he rocked his head from side-to-side.

Ruka smiled. "Johan-nii-san, be careful not to kill him." She glanced down at her laughing brother as she bended her knees to peer down at him better, hands cupping her smiling face.

Johan, his heart feeling lighter now, laughed as his fingers teased the small boy. "Ok, ok, here." He said after awhile. Stopping, he briskly pulled both shoes out and was rewarded with a big hug from the boy himself.

Rua smiled up at him. "Th-thanks Johan-nii-chan! Haha!" He giggled as his small hands took hold of his shoes and quickly went off to dispose of them.

Ruka shook her head playfully as she watched Johan sigh pleasantly to himself. Standing back up, she peered up at the blunet. "Johan-nii-san, do you feel better now?" She asked him softly.

With a small sigh, Johan also stood back up. "Ah," He glanced down and softly patted her head. "Yes, I think so." He smiled to reassure her.

Ruka stared at him for a moment, scrutinizing him to see if he was lying or not. Once she could see he wasn't, she beamed. "I hope you, Yusei, and Judai-san make up soon!"

Johan smiled softly. "Ah," He averted his head. "Me too."

"Oh, you better Johan-kun, Yusei looks like a wreck." Aki replied as she entered the living room, peering over at the large glass sliding doors; the large swimming pool glistening against the bright sunlight. She watched from the corner of her eyes as Johan's face fell at her words.

"H-he is?" He softly asked, green eyes giving him away.

She smirked. "Well, to me, he does." She folded her arms over her chest as she peered over at him. "He looked completely devastated." She smiled softly as she saw Johan flinch.

"O-oh…" He stared down at his socked feet, feeling his chest pull. _'Maybe I shouldn't have been so mean to him…he was only trying to help.' _His shoulders slumped sadly at the thought.

Aki shook her head, feeling bad for him. "Don't worry though," Johan snapped his head up toward her. "I'm sure he feels just as bad, so why don't you two kiss and make up now." She smirked lightly at her choice of words.

"Eh?" He tilted his head to the side as a blush marred his cheeks. "Wh-what do yo-you mea-"

Just then Yusei emerged through the door, a solemn look in his eyes. He paused as his eyes locked with Johan's. It only lasted a second before he averted his head, finding the floor much more interesting at the moment.

Aki silently walked up beside Johan, who was trying not to look hurt by Yusei's indifference. She sighed. _'They are both so, dare I say, predictable?'_ She moved her hip to the side, nudging the blunet forward.

Johan peered over his shoulder at her before taking a deep breath. He ambled his way over to Yusei, biting his lower lip nervously. Sighing softly to himself, he slowly tapped Yusei's slumped shoulder. "Yusei..?" He called out quietly, feeling his stomach jump nervously.

Indigo eyes locked with green as the former slowly turned around, lips pursed into a straight line. "Yes…Johan?"

The blunet smiled. "Hi."

Yusei's eyes widened before a tiny smile appeared on his own face. "Hey."

The two stared at one another, neither saying a word. Aki smiled from were she stood, already knowing they'd be all right. Yawning silently to herself, she patted Ruka's head. "Ruka?"

The younger twin, having watched the two figures before her, tilted her head heavenwards. "Hai?" She blinked.

Aki smiled. "We should leave them be." She flickered her eyes at them momentarily before softly pushing Ruka forward. "Why don't we go and get some drinks for ourselves, ne?" She suggested.

The young girl nodded. "Sure! Let's go." She took the woman's hand and swiftly led her toward the kitchen, smiling to herself as she passed the two. _'They deserve some privacy. Hehe…hmm, now that I think about it, where's Rua?' _Figuring that her brother was already upstairs, she decided to worry about him later.

Yusei and Johan barely noticed the absence of the two females as they stood by the doorway; a smile on both their faces.

Sighing out of relief, Yusei averted his gaze toward the glass sliding doors, his jaw clenching for a moment before falling lax. "I'm sorry."

Johan blinked. He stared at Yusei in surprise as he rubbed the bridge of his nose sheepishly. "You don't have to apologize Yusei." He closed his eyes for a moment as he tilted his head to the side. "It was no one's fault really. Rainbow Dragon's okay so there was no harm done, ne?" He grinned as he re-opened his eyes, watching the stoic face before him.

"Hn." The brunet fastened his arms across his chest in thought. "I _suppose_." He sighed, deciding not to input whom he believed to be the _real_ cause of all this.

Johan sighed, noting his clipped tone. "Yusei," He warned, mockingly glaring at him as Yusei did the same. It only lasted a few seconds before Johan was laughing softly at him. "Ok, ok, you win." He peered up at him gently. "I'm sorry too."

Now it was Yusei's turn to blink. "Hn? For what?" He questioned as Johan bowed his head, hiding his eyes from view. The D-wheeler stared down at the blunet in concern, wondering what was wrong. "Johan?" He lowered his head to try to peer over at the silent young man.

"Hmm?" Johan tilted his head up, blinking at him as his green eyes locked with indigo.

Yusei stared at him silently, his face, inching itself toward Johan's. _'He doesn't appear to be sad…'_

'_Eh? He looks…' _Trying to find the right word to describe Yusei at the moment, Johan leaned even closer, unintentionally closing the small gap between them.

Yusei, after a moment, realized what he was doing and quickly stopped his advances. _'What was I?' _His thoughts halted when he felt and saw Johan bump his teal head with his.

"Eh?" Johan blinked before a smile broke loose. "Well, you don't look…something anymore." He laughed quietly bumping his head against Yusei's to prove his point.

"…" The taller of the two blinked in mute surprise before shaking his head, feeling the base of his stomach spin. "I guess…so? I don't really know what face I make as you know." He teased lightly, not minding how their heads were touching _or_ the fact their faces were only centimeters apart.

Nope not at all.

'_Heh, well, at least Yusei doesn't look sad as Aki said.' _Johan's eyes softened. "I'm glad." He voiced his concluding thought out loud.

Yusei puckered a dark eyebrow. "Glad?" His eyes, narrowed softly into half-lids, as he peered down at the blunet. "About what?" He asked, the tiniest of smiles on his face.

"…Well…about," Johan's heart rang loudly in his ears as a red blush burned his face. "I-I…uh."

"…Hmm? What is it Johan?" Yusei asked again just as softly, hushing down to a bare whisper.

Johan smiled. Raising both his hands, he patted Yusei's folded arms gently. "I'm just happy to know you're not sad anymore, that's all." He peered up at him happily.

Yusei sighed. "Johan," Slowly unfolding his arms, he held one of the blunet's hand with his and raised the other to poke one of Johan's red cheek.

"Hey!" Johan pouted, squeezing his entrapped hand gently.

"Don't worry about a Satellite Scum, like me, Gem Beast Master." Yusei teased as Johan made a sour face at the mention of the word: _satellite scum_.

"Yusei-"

"I'm alright." Yusei cut him off, his liquid eyes soft as he poked Johan's cheek again. "Really…" Johan smiled as Yusei lightly tapped his head against the blunet. "I am the one who is glad you aren't mad any-"

Just then a loud resonating _SLAM_ was heard coming from the front door.

Yusei and Johan literally jumped at the sound before they both turned to face the door. Standing in front of the door was the last member of the bunch, his face completely hidden from view. Johan blinked in surprise as he watched his best friend slowly lift his head back up. "Judai?" His face, still red from before, scrunched in concern.

"Sorry." He tersely said, his eyes much lighter then it was before. In his right hand was his red cell phone, still flipped open. Eyes narrowed dangerously into slits, he loudly slammed his phone shut, stalking his way up to them. "I guess I was **too** _loud_. My _**bad**_." The E-Hero hissed. He stopped just in front of them before locking his eyes with Yusei, glaring at him with as much hate he could muster and making sure Johan wouldn't see his golden eyes.

Yusei's eyes widened. _'What. Is his eyes..? Impossible.' _He snorted to himself as he gladly returned the glare; angry Yuki had interrupted his moment with Johan. _'What _wonderful _timing really.'_

'_This __**boy**__ is really trying to get on my __**damn nerves**__.' _He seethed in the confine of his mind as that _dreadful_ image he had witnessed by the door decided to ring its ugly head back to him. _'The way Johan's cheek's so red, and how close their faces were…'_ He dared not even go any further as that unexplainable _anger_ swelled deeply in his veins. _'I don't know __**why **__but that thought angers me…' _Silently, Judai clenched his hands into fists as the urge to simply _sock _the boy almost became unbearable.

Yusei, noticing all this, decided to break the growing tension. "I thought we lost you for a minute there." He smirked as he teased, trying to sound _friendly_. _'Better feign that I'm in good terms with Yuki before Johan gets sadder or worse…angrier.' _He sighed mentally, feeling a headache settling in.

"…" Judai glowered at him for a hard moment before clenching and unclenching his fists, trying to calm himself down. _'You only wished I got lost in this damn place, don't you, __**boy**__?'_

Johan, having watched them silently, found something completely odd. _'Th-they really can't get along…Why? The tension is so thick I could cut a knife through it!' _His eyes saddened as he stepped forward. _'Why do you two argue so much?' _"Um…Judai?" He softly called out, deciding to distract the smaller brunet for the moment.

Judai churned his head to Johan slowly, his eyes closed from view. "Yes?" He replied softly, gently as he slowly opened his eyes.

Johan smiled tenderly at the soft brown gaze before him as he tried to dispel the thick atmosphere around them. "I'm sorry I made you sad before." He began, not noticing Yusei's eyebrow raised at his words.

'_What's there to apologize? It wasn't your fault. It was his!' _Both brunets thought simultaneously.

Keeping his mouth shut from saying it was the _**boy's **_fault; Judai simply shook his head playfully. "No, don't say sorry, I should be the one to say that." Judai smiled as an identical one appeared across Johan's face.

"Nah, don't worry about it." Johan nodded his head in agreement as he folded his arms over his chest. "Let bye gone be bye gone!" He concluded, smiling at both Yusei and Judai, happy they passed the issue aside. _'Well, they still won't see eye-to-eye, but at least they're civil about it…er…I think.'_ Not wanting to question that, the blunet shrugged.

Mentally, Judai sighed in relief. _'Good, thank Ra. I was afraid to actually go along with Fubuki-san in "Plan C" uhhh.'_ Judai shivered in fear at the thought, not wanting to think about it further. He smiled, nonetheless, when he saw Johan laugh silently to himself out of content. _'Well, at least he's happy. That's good.'_

Yusei rubbed the front of his forehead with his gloved hand, annoyed with Yuki's goofy grin. _'Why am I bothered by him so much?' _He asked himself in vain.

The trio was then interrupted by a loud yell from the top of the large staircase. "HEY! YUSEI!!!" All three heads snapped up to see a small blur of light green-blue hair run down the stairs. "I got the rooms all set up! Your room is the one right next to mine this time 'kay?" The small boy exclaimed once he hopped down the last step, beaming at the three.

Yusei nodded his head as he folded his arms. "Alright, thanks."

"You should have told me, Lua-kun! I would have helped you!" Johan said, a bit guilty for having their young host do all the work.

Rua shook his head animatedly. "Nah! It's ok! You were talkin' to Yusei! I didn't want ta interrupt!" He grinned as he laced his arms over his head. "Oh, and your room is right next ta Aki-nee-san's by the way." He added as an afterthought.

"Thank you, but still-" Johan sighed, brushing his fingertips on his forehead, still feeling a bit bad about not helping.

Judai smiled warmly at the small boy before pointing a finger at himself. "And what about my room?"

The small green-haired boy laughed. "Oh, yeah! Almost forgot about you, Shrimpy!" Judai sighed at the nickname as Rua twirled one of his arms in a propelling motion. "Yours is right next ta Johan-nii-chan's! Yeah!" He nodded his head before turning toward Yusei. "Is it ok if you show Shrimpy the room? I gotta go help Ruka and Aki-nee-san in the kitchen!"

Yusei and Judai froze. _'No!' _They both exclaimed in their minds before staring at one another, thoughts flickering in their heads. _'There's no way in hell.'_

Johan then added, "I'll help too!" The two nearly face-faulted. "It's the least I can do since we're staying here." He concluded as Rua laughed merrily before tugging on his hand, wanting to take him to the kitchen. He smiled tenderly down at him before peering over his shoulder. _'Maybe if I left them to themselves…they might be able to talk whatever it is they have a problem with out…' _Despite this he couldn't help but worry. _'I doubt they'd actually fight, right?! I mean…they have no reason to right?' _He knitted his eyebrows in thought. "Um, make yourself at home Judai." He said as he waited for both brunets to snap their attention to him. He saw Judai smile sheepishly at him before glancing toward Yusei. "Ah, before I forget, what was it that you wanted to say to me earlier?" Yusei raised an eyebrow at him. Johan grinned. "You said you wanted to talk to me _alone_ remember silly?" He heard Rua giggle behind him as he joined in.

Judai narrowed his eyes secretly as he watched Yusei's eyes lit up in recognition. _'Hn.'_

The D-Wheeler glanced beside him to the E-Hero for a split second before nodding. "Ah, yes. After dinner." He answered, slowly making his way to the stairs.

Johan nodded in agreement. "Alright then." He glanced down at Rua happily. "Let's go make dinner!"

"Yay! Let's!"

The blunet smiled at the boy's energy before quickly sparing both brunets one last glance. Sighing to himself, he followed the boy down the hall. _'They'll be all right. They won't fight. They won't fight, they won't fight, they won't fight, they won't fight…' _Johan kept repeating the phrase over and over his head as he entered the kitchen, his stomach turning into knots.

Silence reigned between the two males as they watched the back of Johan's figure disappear from view. Then with a sharp drop of his eyes, Yusei turned his head to the smaller man. "Let's go. I'll show you where your room is _Yuki_." Not waiting to see if Judai heard him or not, he proceeded on climbing up the stairs.

A deep growl and snarl later, Judai slowly, and reluctantly, followed suit. Placing a hand on the stairwell, he couldn't help but find the dark surface of mahogany wood to be so smooth and polish as he made his way up. _'These kids are so wealthy it's astonishing. Their parents must work with KC if they can afford a house like this, let alone the entire building.' _He mused as he stared out at the glass door, seeing the magnificent large crystal pool shine against the fading light. _'Damn, I doubt I could afford a pool on the rooftop like them.' _

"Enjoying the view." Yusei said more as a statement than a question as he waited for Judai to climb the rest of the stairs.

Narrowing his already yellow eyes, Judai clenched tightly on the stairwell. "Yeah, the twins sure have it made." He strained, making small talk.

Yusei nodded. "Yes. So it seems." He turned away then, unfolding his arms as he made his way down the long, winded hallway.

'_Thanks for waiting.'_ Judai shook his head before quickly making his way behind the taller male, turning his head left and right. _'How many rooms do they have?!'_

They walked in an unbearable silence. The tension only mounted as the seconds ticked by, both their similar thoughts and emotions brewing to a boiling point. Judai, finding the place then Yusei more interesting, amerced himself in staring at the insides of every room, surprised to see such luxury in one place. _'Whoa. So far they have everything besides a damn helicopter. Heck I wouldn't be surprised if they _did_ have one! How much money do their parents make? That's more than what I'll ever make in a lifetime! Heck, if the people here are like them, I can't imagine what that Jack Atlas guy has!' _He tilted his head in wonder as another thought escaped him. _'Speaking of parents, where are theirs? I seriously doubt they'd let a young female teenager and three males in the same house. Something's up.' _Staring at the back of Yusei's head, he was tempted to ask about the twins' parents' whereabouts. Judai frowned, averting his gaze to something else.

Yusei, meanwhile, was contemplating whether or not to simply confront Yuki once they reached their destination. _'I need to confirm where he stands when it comes to…' _Frowning, the D-Wheeler peeked over his broad shoulder to the smaller man. _'I most likely will have to…hopefully without physical force.'_

Judai, feeling eyes on him, turned his head back only to see the back of Yusei's head again. His frown deepened as he caught sight of the boy's golden scar. _'I truly doubt they'd let __**him**__ stay here, especially with that mark on his face. I heard about those golden marks from Ryo. He must have done something wrong—something __**heinous**__ to have one of those.' _Narrowing his eyes, he wondered why Johan was so friendly with Yusei despite the yellow streaks running down his left cheek, branding him as a **criminal**. _'Does Johan know what he did to get that? How can he trust him so easily? I better keep a closer eye on him.' _Frowning, he was reminded about the twins and their parents._ 'I really don't want to ask this __**boy**__,__but I'd feel less guilty sleeping in someone else's home.' _Taking a deep breath, he averted his head. "So," He began, not sure if Yusei heard him. "Where are the kids' parents?"

A few seconds passed.

Judai narrowed his eyes in irritation. He was about to ask again, rudely this time, when Yusei peered over his shoulder briefly. "They're on a business trip. They won't be back until the end of this month."

"O-oh." Was all Judai could say. _'I guess these kids are home alone most of the time then.' _His eyes saddened somewhat. _'No wonder they welcomed us here so easily. No parents to tell them otherwise…how sad.' _His eyes dimmed to hazel as he glanced down at his feet. "Poor kids." He whispered to himself. "Must feel awful being alone."

Yusei sighed. "They're use to it…just like the rest of us." He added as he made a stop beside a closed door.

The E-Hero snapped his head up at his last sentence. _'Just like the rest of us? Wait, does that mean-' _"So you only met Johan in the Fortune Cup then? Not before?' _'Could it be I was wrong?' _His chest lightened up at the thought.

Yusei narrowed his eyes darkly. "You'd wish I did, _right_?" He answered with his own question as he roughly opened the door before proceeding inside.

Judai fumed. _**'What the hell did he mean by that?!'**_

"This is where you will be reclining for the night." Yusei clipped, tersely raising his head up. "Don't feel too welcomed though, I doubt you'll be coming here again."

"Hn. _Right_." Judai stared at his temporary room, finding it to be just as large and amazing as all the others. The large crimson curtains hung delicately over the insanely large windows, giving him a great view of the Kaiba Dome. The smooth red carpet felt soft against his socked feet as he stared dubiously at the large king-size bed. Plush cherry-red pillows adorned with golden complex patterns, and the scarlet red bed sheets so smooth and shiny he mused to be made out of velvet. Approaching his would-be-bed, he softly rubbed his fingers on said sheets. "Real velvet." He whistled. "Impressive." Sighing, he glanced at the rest of the room. The normal furniture found in every common room, were dark in almost a reddish brown. _'Hmm, Rua must have chose this for me since I wear my Osiris blazer so much. Cute really.' _

"Since you now know where your room is, I doubt you'll need me to lead you back downstairs." Yusei commented as he averted his head. "I'll leave you be." _'It's best to confront him later.' _He quickly dismissed himself as he turned his back to the other man.

Just as he was about to leave, Judai called out to him. "Wait. I need to ask you something first." Yusei paused before turning back around. Judai stared at him for a moment before continuing, "What is it that you want to talk to Johan about?"

'_Never mind.' _Yusei raised an eyebrow. "What's it to you?" He asked back.

"I have a feeling it's about me, am I **wrong**?" Judai hissed, his eyes glowering at him, silently demanding him to _try_ and lie to him.

Indigo eyes rolled through their sockets. "What would you do if I said it **was**?" The taller boy retorted.

Judai felt his head throb angrily. "Would you mine answering my damn _**question**_?!" He growled, the tension growing to its limit as the two squared off at each other.

"Why won't you answer mine?"

"Not until you answer mine first!"

"Why should I?"

"Then why bother answering yours?"

"Why bother asking if you know I won't answer?"

Judai closed his eyes, annoyed beyond reason. _'Calm yourself Yuki, calm yourself. Remember what Yubel said, my temper could get me in trouble.' _Snapping his eyes at Yusei, he snorted. _'Screw that, he's too asleep to even notice if I knocked this kid's brains out.' _"Fine then I-" Suddenly, he was cut off.

"What does Johan mean to you?" Yusei abruptly asked, cobalt eyes watching the smaller man.

'_What the?' _Blinking out of surprise, Judai stared at him in shock. "What does Johan?" Shaking his head, he frowned, feeling the darker side of him present himself. **"He's my best friend of course. What do you **_**think**_**?!"** He glared, angry that he had to explain to this _**boy**_, what Judai thought to be quite completely _obvious_.

Johan was his dearest best friend.

End of story.

_Right?_

"What do you want me to think, _Yuki_?" Yusei, instead, asked; dead pin on getting the truth out of Judai. _'Does he honestly expect me to believe that?'_

Judai narrowed his eyes. **"I really don't care **_**what**_** you think, **_**boy**_**." **He scowled as he threw the question back to him. **"What does Johan mean to **_**you **_**then?" **The brunet crossed his arms over his chest as he waited, with complete attention, for Yusei's answer. _**'I really want to say, "What do you mean to Johan" but…I…'**_ Shaking his head, he waited, his blood pounding loudly in his ears.

The D-Wheeler pursed his lips together in a tight line before smirking, finding Yuki's dark expression amusing. _'I wonder what he'll do if I told him.'_ Shrugging to himself, Yusei sighed.

Instead of answering, Yusei turned back around and walked out of the room.

Judai's golden eyes bled amber and turquoise as he watched the boy turn his back to him. **"Wait! You didn-" **Once more he was cut off by a pair of steel cobalt eyes locking with his.

"_You really want to know, Yuki?" _Yusei clutched Judai's doorknob tightly. If he had taken his gloves off, Judai would have seen his fist pale to white. The E-Hero glared daggers at him, not voicing what the two thought obvious.

Closing his indigo eyes, Yusei Fudo made his decision.

Slowly opening his stoic orbs of liquid, Yusei peered over his shoulder to Judai for the last time that day. _"Johan means the whole _world_ to me."_ He confessed.

Judai's eyes widened in shock as a small sincere smile appeared on the Satellite's face. Deciding to leave it at that, he swiftly shut the door, a feeling of victory pouring through his veins. Calmly, he made his way to his own room, wanting to rest before dinner. Just as he placed a gloved hand on his doorknob, a loud _boom_ came from Judai's door. Pausing for a moment, he smiled to himself as entered the dark bluish-purple room.

'_I don't think Yuki took that too well.'_

* * *

**Yay! 20 pages of awesomeness! XD I hope you all enjoyed it! Now for that special sneak peek I promised ya'll!**

**Please forgive Yusei for what he does. XP Anyhoo, this'll be the most important part of chap 6 so enjoy this 5-page preview! :3**

**

* * *

**

Entering the luscious teal room, the Gem Beast Master couldn't help but smile at the large open window; peering out at the rising moon overhead. "Sunsets are so beautiful here in Neo-Domino City ne, Yusei?" Johan smiled warmly before glancing over to the raven-head who stood closely behind him.

"Hn." The D-Wheeler fastened his arms over his chest, his navy blue jacket discarded on the bed beside him. His bare arms tensed as he peered down at his marked arm, the glowing pattern of the dragon's tail still visible in the creeping darkness.

Johan's eyes softened. "Does it hurt?" He asked as he turned to the Signer.

"I'll be alright." Yusei scoffed, meeting Johan's gaze. "This is more important." He silently reminded the blunet.

Johan frowned slightly. "Ah," Tilting his head to the side, the blunet beamed. "So what is it that you want to talk about Yusei?"

Indigo eyes closed themselves. _'This might upset him, but it needs to be said.'_ Slowly, Yusei uttered one word.

"Yuki."

Johan's bright smile faltered.

"What about…Judai?" He asked quietly, looking at anything but Yusei at the moment.

The taller boy narrowed his eyes into half-lids as he contemplated whether to break it down gently to the blunet or not. _'From the way he's trying to appear indifferent about it means he knew I would bring it up.' _Sighing, he raised a bare hand to rub against his forehead. "Why did you allow Yuki to come with us?" He started, deciding to slowly lead Johan for now. The blunet opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it, not sure how to respond. Yusei watched him as Johan merely averted his head.

Moments passed before a soft sigh was heard from his lips. "…I-I…don't know." Johan finally said. Clasping a slim hand on the side of his arm, Johan bit his lower lip. "I-I really don't know why…I-I just…" He knitted his eyebrows together as a frustrated look appeared on his face.

Yusei looked away, pressing his fingertips on the front of his forehead angrily. "Do you think it was wise to do so?" He pressed, flicking his dark eyes at Johan.

The blunet smiled weakly. "I suppose…it wasn't." He whispered. A small breeze blew into the room just then brushing through them as the dark green curtains swayed in the air. Tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear, Johan peered up at Yusei sadly. "But what could I do?" He asked, his eyes squinting. "I couldn't just ignore him!"

Yusei's eyes narrowed. "Then you could have just said _no_."

Johan shook his head. "But he's my best frien-"

"What type of _best friend_ would selfishl-"

"-I know he didn't mean it!" Johan cut him off sharply, his emerald eyes clouded painfully.

Yusei hissed silently to himself, feeling very frustrated himself. _'Dammit, I need him to understand the situation here.' _Glancing at the window before him, he could tell the sun was completely gone and that nightfall finally arrived. The light blue moon basked the room with an earthly glow as he allowed the soothing night to calm his silent rage. "Johan," The blunet peered up at him slowly. "Do you honestly think it's best to have Yuki around you right now?" He looked squarely at him then, not hiding the anger beneath his liquid orbs.

Johan physically flinched at his words. "I-I…" He stared down at his feet, not wanting to answer him.

Yusei's eyes softened. "Is it?" He lightly asked again, taking one small step closer to the older duelist.

"…N-no…" Johan mumbled so quietly, Yusei almost thought he was hearing things. "I know you're right bu-but I…" His shoulders slumped sadly, his smile no longer present.

Yusei tsk-ed as he racked his hand through his hair angrily, ticked off with himself. _'Great Fudo are you planning on making Johan anymore sadder?!' _Sighing in exasperation, the raven-head shook his head. "I'm only saying this because I'm trying to…" He paused, not sure how to word it correctly. _'I'm trying to what, Fudo?'_

"Eh?" Green eyes blinked themselves in confusion. "Trying to what Yusei?" He asked Yusei's inner thought out loud.

Yusei cursed inwardly. _'Damn.'_ Feeling a throbbing headache on the side of his head, the D-Wheeler looked away. "I'm just concerned for your well-being is all." He voiced slowly, not sure if it came out right.

'_For my..?'_ Blinking twice, Johan smiled softly despite of the heavy conversation. "Really Yusei?"

He grunted slightly out of the awkward knot in his stomach. "…Ah." He confirmed, feeling a tad bit uncomfortable at being the new topic of discussion. _'We were talking about Yuki…I'd rather not, but I rather not be under the spotlight either.'_

Johan sighed softly. "I'm sorry."

'_Hn?' _He raised a skeptical eyebrow at the blunet. "What for? I'm not asking for an apology."

"But because Judai is here, you feel obligated in…er…_worrying_ over me; I'm sorry." Johan bowed his head sadly as he gripped tightly on his arm.

Yusei's eyes widened. "What? I don't feel _obligated_ Johan. I just don't want you to force yourself to be…" He sighed wearily before continuing, "cheerful when you're around Yuki."

Johan's heart stopped. _'Yusei knows?!' _His eyes dimmed as he clenched his arm even tighter. "H-how di-did you..?"

Yusei allowed the tiniest of smiles to pull his lips. "I've known you for five _long_ years _Andersen_," He teased lightly. "You didn't think I wouldn't have noticed?"

A grin spread across Johan's face. "I guess," He released his clenched hand from his arm and brushed it behind his head sheepishly. "I can never fool you, huh, _Fudo-san_?" He stared up at him, tilting his head to the side.

"Damn right you can't, _Andersen_." Yusei raised his head up in triumph. "You hadn't fooled me back then, and you're not fooling me now."

"It's _Johan_, D-Wheeler." He reprimanded him.

Yusei grunted. "It's Yusei Fudo to you then."

Johan's smile shrank. "I know," He sighed as he turned his head. "I know."

The sudden light atmosphere dropped as Yusei brought the real subject back to focus. "I think it'd be best if Yuki left."

"No."

Now it was Yusei's turn to blink in surprise. "Wha?"

Johan narrowed his green eyes. "I can't keep running Yusei! I have to-"

"-To what? _Tell Yuki_?" Yusei hissed as he sharply turned his head. "What damn _good_ would that do?! Huh?!" He nearly shouted.

Johan flinched again. "I know what the consequences are Yusei!" His voice grew stronger as he locked green with indigo. "He has a right to know!"

Yusei stared at him in disbelief.

_Right_?

Yuki has a damn _right_ to know?!

Suddenly, the silent rage Yusei had bottled up for nearly five years finally shattered.

"_Yuki has a __**right**__ to know?!" _Yusei's eyes, for the slightest moment, glowed crimson as the mark on his arm flared red with his rage. _"He __**has**__ no __**damn right**__ to __**ever**__ know!"_

Johan froze in shock. His eyes trailed down to Yusei's glowing arm and gasped. It was so bright it literally shined the entire room with a bloody-red hue. _'His arm! He can't-'_ "Yusei!" He called out, slowly inching his way towards him.

Yusei slammed his fist on the bedpost angrily, stopping Johan's advances. _"What he __**deserves**__ is fist in his smug two-fac-"_

"Yusei!" Electrifying cobalt-red eyes snapped toward wild green as Johan felt a tremor run down his spine. "He doesn't deser-"

Yusei cut him off. _"What?! Are you just going to ignore the damn __**pain**__ he caused you all these years?!"_ Johan looked away as he punched the bedpost again. _"Can you honestly __**forgive him**__ after all he's done to y-"_

His heart froze. "STOP IT!" Johan clamped his hands over his ears as he squeezed his eyes shut, his chest throbbing painfully as that familiar hole inside him burned. "STOP IT YUSEI!"

"_No. Not after what he's __**done**__! Don't tell me to sit HERE and silently watch you __**suffer**__?!" _Yusei glared at the closed door, vividly seeing that damn brunet on the other side. His chest heaved up and down angrily as he snapped his eyes toward Johan's trembling form. _"The damn prick doesn't even __**know**__ what he's done to you! How can you go up to him with a smile on your face when all he does is hur-"_

"STOP IT! STOP IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Johan shook his head back in forth, tears forming in his eyes.

Yusei, without thinking, grasped tightly on both Johan's arms, slightly shaking him a bit. _"DAMMIT JOHAN! WHY ARE YOU ALLOWING HIM TO __**BREAK**__ YOU AGAIN?!" _He watched as green eyes widened in complete shock.

The two fell deathly silent as Johan's unseeing eyes glanced down before them. Then slowly, his crystal tears fell. His body quivered with unimaginable fear as he shakily shook his head. "I-I…n-no…h-he isn-I-I-I…I'm not…" His shoulders shook violently as he squeezed his teary eyes shut, words failing him.

Immediately, Yusei felt a stab of guilt clench his heart painfully. _'Dammit I…'_ Cursing himself, the Signer's eyes dimmed back to cobalt. The glowing mark slowly fading away as he watched Johan cry silently before him. "…Johan." Head bowed, he slowly wrapped his arms around the blunet's shivering form; the guilt eating away at him. _'I shouldn't have shouted…I shouldn't have-' _"Johan, I didn't mean to—please forgive me." He whispered against mounds of blue hair. He closed his eyes painfully as he felt a moist spot dampen his shirt.

Johan didn't say a word as he clutched the front of Yusei's black shirt tightly. _'Nononononononononononononono!' _Was the only word passing through his head as his tears continued to cascade down his cheeks in waves.

Yusei didn't know what to do.

This had only happened once before when the other brunet was mentioned.

This time, however, it was entirely Yusei's fault.

"Johan, I-" He was abruptly cut off when Johan hastily pushed himself out of Yusei's embrace. "Johan?"

"Please. Ple-please drop i-it Yusei." Johan mumbled weakly, wrapping his own arms around himself tightly. He ducked his head down allowing his fringe to hide his face from view.

Yusei felt his chest ping painfully. "Johan," He tried reaching out but dropped his arms down at the last second. "I'm—I shouldn't have yelled at you…" His shoulders slumped as he glared down at the floor with self-loathing. "It was unlike me…I'm sorry."

Johan lifted his head up slowly at his words. "D-don't…be…I-I…" He lowered his head again. "I-it's ok…"

He stared at him sadly. _'Why do you forgive people so easily? I shouldn't have exploded like that…it wasn't him that was at fault. And yet I foolishly…' _He clenched his fists tightly, his nails biting into skin. _'Why am I acting so differently?!' _Shifting his gaze from the floor, Yusei stared at Johan's tensed form. _'What is this effect you have on me, Johan?!'_ Laying a hand in front of his face, the raven-head took a deep breath. He lowered his arm a minute later, his eyes calm and in control. Slowly, he raised the same hand to cup underneath Johan's chin; bringing his face into view.

Johan's green eyes were red from crying and his face flushed. Yusei apologized again as he brushed back a tear from his cheek. He stared up at the D-Wheeler's face, noting the sad-guilt look in his eyes. Johan, despite everything that happened, smiled softly, silently reassuring Yusei that he was forgiven. _'It's ok. Really…I know you were only trying to…'_

"Johan?" The blunet in question, blinked slowly up at Yusei as he continued, "Can I ask you one last question?" He quietly asked, not entirely sure if he actually should.

The blunet blinked again as he flickered his green eyes up at indigo. Johan wordlessly nodded his head, fearing his voice would fail him. Yusei dropped his hand and looked away. Johan knitted his eyebrows before covering his eyes with his bangs, not quite sure what to expect. The moonlight, at that moment, shined against Yusei's marked left cheek, making the small streaks of gold to shimmer. Johan's face, distracted for the moment, saddened remembering vaguely how he attained that mark. _'I'm sorry too, Yusei.'_

'_It's now or never.'_ Deciding to just get to the point, Yusei turned his head back, his lips pursed in a straight thin line. "Johan," He steeled himself as he finally asked the very question he had wanted to know since the beginning of all this.

"Are you still in love with Yuki?"

Johan's heart froze for the third time that night as he stared up at Yusei with large emerald eyes, his lips parted a gape in shock. _'Am I still in love with…Judai?!'_

**

* * *

**

**O.o**

**Omg holy Fajitas!? Didn't see **_**that**_** coming did you? x3 What will Johan **_**say**_**? –Shuts mouth with duck tape- ;X**

**Ok, I'm off; I have TONS of favorite stories I need to catch up on reading and reviewing! –Gasp!- **

**Feliz Ano Novo!**

**Happy New Year! x3**


	7. Chapter 6

**-Transcending Hearts-**

_Spiritshipping & Junkshipping, "onesided" Soul(Star)shipping _

**It is 1 am in the morning, and I _finally_ got ffnet to work with me! GAH! I've been wrestling with it for a few hours now! Gahhhhhhhh! (rolls eyes) Ok enough with me…**

**OMG Yes, I updated TH! (smiles) Like I said, this will BLOW ya'll away…I hope. :D I also noticed the lil Yusei vs Judai for Johan poll on my profile and am quite surprised to whom is winning. (Omg this could determine who Johan stays with in this story...I think. lol) And I didn't know I could vote myself (I was surpised actually so I felt kinda "dumb" ha) Annnnd you wanna know who I voted for? (grins)**

**I voted for Yusei (ducks) Soooooo we'll see who really wins in the end. Lol (if you didn't vote, vote! Heh.) xD Ok, ****I won't ramble a lot so have fun with this 25 page chapter! (oh my, I went overboard. Forgive me. Lol)**

**Oh and last thing; I promise! Lol.**

_**KyoxSakiFan****: **This chapter is dedicated to you for putting up with me and **demanding **me to update this sucker faster. (What with threatening me and nearly killing me…yea good times) Lol. So KS-chan, I hope you feel **a hundred times better and that you love this chap to bits because this'll be the turning point of the plot**. XD I really do hope you love it. This chap is a **major Spiritshipping mover and everyone will know where all the characters stand by the end of said chapter. **(I.e. Judai, Johan, and Yusei. As well as the mischievous trio. Lol) __So **please **enjoy. ;P_

**Ok, ok, enough talking. Let's get you guys reading! :3**

**Disclaimer: Don't own so sad. I wish I did though. So this scene could happen in the anime and leave all us _gasping_ for more. xD**

---

_"Can miles truly separate you from friends... If you want to be with someone you love, aren't you already there?" -Richard Bach-_

---

**Chapter Six**

* * *

"Hey, Johan-nii-chan, is the grub ready yet?!" A small greenette boy asked, hopping on the stool beside the kitchen counter, grinning as honeysuckle eyes watched his nii-chan stir the steaming pot with a wooden spoon.

The blunette in question smiled softly at the boy's innocence before peering over at him. "Almost. Give it," Glancing over the pot, he mused at the estimated time. "Hmm, maybe in half an hour?"

The boy's face fell. "AW MAN!" Flailing his arms up, he gave out a dramatic sigh. "I'm _hungry_!" He whined, sporting fake tears on his cute face.

Johan giggled softly at the sight before tapping the greenette's head with his spoon. "Lua-kun, you must be patient." He chided gently, smiling when the boy settled down instantly.

"Awwww, oooookay Johan-nii-chan." He pouted, crossing his small arms over his chest as his aquamarine eyebrows creased over olive brown eyes.

Sighing gently, Johan softly caressed Rua's hair. "Don't be upset. It'll be ready soon; I promise." He said, too green eyes softening when the boy pouted again. "Lua-kun."

"Don't mind him too much Johan-nii-chan. He's just trying to trick you." Rua's identical twin boringly said, eyes narrowed down at her brother. "Rua, you know Johan-nii-chan can't rush the food. It'll be ruined if he does." She pointed out, ignoring Rua when he glared at her.

Johan laughed. "Luca-chan did you and Aki finish setting up the table?" He asked as he returned to his pot, stirring it slowly.

Ruka smiled sweetly. "Hai, hai!"

Rua rolled his eyes heavenwards. "Suck-up." He grumbled under his breath.

A pair of identical eyes glared at Rua's direction before Ruka politely shoved him off the stool, plopping herself on it instead. "I can't wait to taste Johan-nii-chan's food again!" She exclaimed happily, ignoring her brother's groan of pain.

"Ruka! That's _my _seat!" Rua exclaimed, grunting when his sister stuck her tongue out at him. "Ruuuka~!" Just as he was about to push her off the stool, a hand patted his head. "HEY!" He swatted the hand away before turning behind him. "Hey don't jus--Oh! Aki-nee-chan!" He smiled sheepishly at her, scratching his pony-tailed hair in embarrassment.

The pink-head grinned wickedly at him before folding her arms over her midriff, tilting her head to the side slightly. "Stop bothering your imouto." Seeing Rua immediately nod his head up and down, she softly laughed. _'Such jovial acts.'_ Aki patted the twins' hair before looking straight at the silent blunette. "Johan."

The Gem Beast Master hummed in a non-nonsense response before turning his head back at her. "Hai?"

Cinnamon eyes clouded as a frown marred Aki's face. "I fear Yusei and Judai-san aren't getting along well." She confessed, having felt a strong shift in Yusei's mood the moment Johan and Rua had entered the Kitchen a few hours ago.

Ruka glanced down at her dangling feet, nodding her head as she grasped her right arm. "Yeah, me too." She seconded Aki's statement, not glancing up at her nii-chan's face to see his reaction.

Rua, left in the dark, glanced up at both Aki-nee-chan and Ruka in confusion. "Wait, what are you two talking about? They _so do_ get along!" He pouted when Ruka stared at him mutely with half-lidded eyes. "What? I honestly think so."

Johan turned his head away, eyes staring down at his steaming pot with lament. "…I honestly don't know." He whispered to himself as he stirred numbly. "I think they have something bothering them…I just hope they overcome it." He stated slowly.

Aki sighed before eyeing the back of the blunette head, biting her lower lip to keep from speaking out what _she _thought was the actual reason. _'I shouldn't spill the beans too soon. It's too early to assume anything.'_ Shrugging her shoulders, she discarded the matter for another time. "So is the main course ready?" She grinned when she noticed Rua eagerly stare at Johan's calculating face.

"Hmm," Stirring it one last time, Johan laughed. "No not yet," Shutting the fire to low, the blunette turned completely around. "Just let it simmer for a bit more and _then _we can feast." He stared squarely at Rua as he said this, noting the boy's shoulders slump.

"Awwwwww, man!" Sighing, Rua threw his arms up in the air. "I give up!" He dramatically said, feeling like it was the end of the world.

Ruka rolled her peridot eyes. "Stop being such a Drama Queen." She huffed, smiling when Rua glared at her. "Well, it's true."

"No it's not!" He shouted, a large vein popping on his head.

"Yeah-huh!" She argued, pointing at him from her seat.

"Nah-uh!"

"Yeah-huh."

"Nah-uh."

"_Yeah_-huh."

"_Nah_-uh."

"_Yeah-huh_!"

"_Nah-uh_!"

"Ok! Calm down you two." Aki interrupted, giggling when Rua pursed his lips before crossing his arms and jerked his head away from his sister.

Ruka snorted. "Don't be such a sore loser Rua, sheesh." Her brother's response was a raspberry at her face. "Ew!" Scrunching her nose in disgust, she pulled away from him. "Rua!" Pouting identically like her twin, she narrowed light brown eyes. "You are so going to get it!" Then with a small humph, Ruka pulled on her brother's ponytail.

"Hey!" Rua huffed before giving her another raspberry, only to have his sister pull on his hair again.

Aki and Johan laughed as the twins commenced arguing with one another again. Emerald eyes locked with citrine as swarms of thoughts clouded Johan's head. _'Do they really not get along? Why wouldn't they? What is it that's bothering them from seeing eye-to-eye? Could it be because of..?' _

The pink-head noticed the sad look in his eyes and tried to reassure him. "Johan." Stepping closer so as not to disrupt the comical scene before them, Aki stood a few feet from the blunette.

Hearing her, Johan snapped his head up and saw the sympathetic gaze in her eyes. _'I shouldn't worry her.'_ Smiling weakly, he gave her a small laugh to try to dispel the tension. "I'll be alright."

"…" Aki nodded her head. "Yes, I know _you _will." She turned back and saw Ruka bonk Rua's head with the back of her hand. Worrying her lower lip, the former witch spilled her inner turmoil. "I just hope Yusei and Judai-san will be too." She trained her eyes on the two greenettes, not wanting to see the expecting sad look across the blunette's face.

Green eyes closed themselves as a strain silence fell in the kitchen. The twins having noticed the adults unusual cloud over their heads, they glanced at each other wearily. _'What's wrong with nee-chan and nii-chan?'_ They simultaneously thought.

Johan returned to his pot as Aki quietly surveyed him, noting his slumped shoulders and the tight grip he had on his large spoon. _'What are we going to do?'_

Rua furrowed his eyebrows together at the unsettling silence before tugging on Johan's blue trench coat. "Johan-nii-chan."

"Yes, Lua-kun?" The blunette glanced down at his left, eyes softening.

Rua quirked a quick cheesy smile. "Is the grub ready yet?"

* * *

A sigh left dark parted lips. Dark fingers skimmed light-and-dark hair as glowing irises watched its companion stare up at the ceiling in silence.

Normally, she wouldn't have worried over him silently contemplating in deep thought that no one other than he, himself. knew. But…

Dark eyes glared mutely at the ceiling as a dark spike of darkness swirled almost visibly underneath white-clenched fists.

Mismatched eyes swirled with sympathy. "Judai." Slowly, taking in a more solidify form, the dark monster fiend sat beside the fuming teenager. "Enough with this brooding, you are worrying Hane Kuriboh." She spoke, caressing the top of the young man's head, trying to make her point.

Judai sighed softly before feeling a slight fuzzy head plop on his torso. "Yubel." Giving them a forced grin, the brunette patted Hane Kuriboh's head. "I'm _fine_."

Yubel snorted. "Yes, you're _fine_ all right. You're so _completely _fine that you're simply lying on your bed wishing the ceiling wasn't the ceiling but a certain raven-head that irks your nerves." Judai narrowed his eyes sharply as she folded her arms over a misshaped chest. "Am I correct, Judai?" The brunette didn't say anything as the duel monster let loose a strained sigh. "Honestly, I don't understand why you are so unsettled by him."

"I'm not." Judai quickly defended himself, ignoring both Yubel's and Hane Kuriboh's blatant stares. "It's not _Fudo_ that's bothering me, honest." He spoke, trying to brush the topic off as not important.

"Oh?" Yubel cocked his head to the side. "Then is it what he said before he departed that bothers you?" He noticed Judai clench his hand around Hane Kuriboh's head tightly, hitting a nerve. "You're going to hurt Hane Kuriboh." He softly stated, watching as the fuzz ball tried to scurry out of his master's hold.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Hane Kuriboh." Judai absentmindedly said, releasing his tight hold.

_Kuri Kuri!_

Brown eyes glared down at their master before flying up to the other duel monster, sitting on its shoulder.

"Hane Kuriboh. I'm sorry, really." Judai tried again, glancing up at the two of them with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

The small duel spirit cooed in forgiveness before Yubel continued, "Could it also be that you _lied_ to him while _he _spoke the truth?" She stated.

The effeminate youth sighed in exasperation. "Yubel." He softly warned, not wanting to press the issue.

Turquoise-Amber eyes narrowed in awareness. "I'm correct. Aren't I Judai." He stated, tone clearly waiting for an _honest _answer.

Judai softly glared at her before finally sighing again. "…" Slowly sitting up, Judai silently slid off his bed and made his way to the large red-curtain window. His hazel eyes stared out at the large sparkling city with an absolute blank face. "I'm _upset _with **myself**." He finally confessed, opting to cross his arms over his chest, his grey jacket having been left on the side of the bed.

Hane Kuriboh and Yubel spared a glance at each other before the latter titled her head back. "For lying?" Seeing her Prince nod, she hummed. "Hmm, do you regret not telling him your true feelings for--"

"_No_." Judai cut her off, eyes narrowed down to a glare as lips curled into a sad frown. "What I regret has nothing to do with Fudo." He sighed softly as he trailed a hand through his hair.

Lights dawned on Yubel's mind like a lit bulb.

"I see." With understanding eyes, she smiled. "You can still tell him, you know." She whispered, allowing her words a moment to sink into his head.

He chuckled, turning his head back to gaze at her warmly. "Yeah, I know." He sighed as he placed a shaky hand on his chest, his heart palpating rapidly in slight _fear_. "But what if..?"

The fiend monster, along with Hane Kuriboh, rolled mismatched eyes. "Judai. You've saved the world countless times before _and _dueled against enemies far worse than mankind has ever seen. And yet, here you are nearly having a heart attack over a mere…_boy_." Yubel teased, enjoying the glare sent her way. She laughed as she waved a clawed hand like as if dismissing his unspoken threat. "Really Judai, after everything, you amaze me sometimes of how dense you still are. _Sometimes._" She barely dodged the dark red pillow sent her way.

"Yubel." He growled jokingly before grunting at her. "Yeah, yeah. Ok. But it's easier said than _done_." The brunette snorted. "I'd much rather duel _Fudo_ to the death than…" Trailing off, Judai sighed once more.

_What does Johan mean to you?_

Dark golden-hazel eyes narrowed in deep thought. "It's been a long time, Yubel. Do you think he would..?" Suddenly, a clamp feeling churned his stomach like violent tsunamis. _'What if it's too late?' _Is what he truly wanted to ask.

_Johan means the whole _world_ to me_

A clenched hand tightened into a determined fist.

'_I know what he means to me, too, Fudo. I'm just not sure how to say it…to him…yet.'_ Brown eyes watched as his small duel spirit plopped on his head.

_Kuri Kuri!_

The small fuzz ball jumped on Judai's head, causing the brunette to wince. "Hey! Geez, you can't leave a guy alone to mentally breakdown in complete worry over his own apparent love life." He stated nervously before trying to swat Hane Kuriboh off, but failed.

"Oh you have a love life?" Yubel asked, innocently.

Golden-hazel eyes glared at her before blood rushed through his face. "I'm kidding." He lamely said.

"Uh-huh." Green and orange eyes danced at this unusual display of nervousness as a clawed hand patted her Prince's head. "Oh, Judai never fret. Of course he will accept you." Thankful brown eyes met hers as she chuckled, deciding to tease the poor boy. "But remember your friend's Plan C," Giving Judai a playful smirk, Yubel nonchalantly shrugged winged shoulders. "You'll have to **confess **your love for him _first_."

"Yubel!" A deep flush burned Judai's face as any other dark thoughts quickly dispersed. _'I know that he's my everything, but Yubel doesn't have to go and joke around about it so casually! Gah!'_

_Kuri Kuri!_

Hane Kuriboh "Kuri-ed" in agreement with Yubel before floating happily in the air, delighted to see Judai so worry-free for the moment.

"You guys!" Feeling betrayed by his own duel monsters, Judai tried desperately to swat their teasing eyes off of him. "Hane Kuriboh! Not you too! Don't listen to him!!" He flailed his hands up as if already surrendering.

The aforementioned one laughed, smiling when her Prince decided, to escape them, to jump back on his bed to hide from his childish embarrassment; the small fuzz ball bouncing on his back and teasing him relentlessly. _'Oh Haou, you still have so much to learn. Just tell him already you baka. It's not like Fudo can just _snatch_ him away that easily...I wouldn't allow it.'_

Oddly enough, no matter how jokingly that thought was; it still unnerved her.

* * *

"YUUUUUSEI! Open up!!" Rua pounded loudly on the door, excitement pouring through his every nerve. He continued with abusing the poor door until he saw it swiftly open the entire way, causing him to plummet on the ground with an "Uof!"

Indigo eyes blinked slowly before a gloved hand reached out for the small boy. "Sorry there Rua, is something the matter?" Yusei asked, helping the greenette on his feet.

Rua shook his head back and forth, eagerness clearly shown in his peridot eyes. "Dinner's _finally_ ready! Johan-nii-chan told me to come up and get you!" He exclaimed happily, practically drooling at the thought of eating home-made _food_." _'No more take-out for the next week! Yes!!'_

Before Yusei could give a confirming nod of thanks, the small boy was already dashing down the stairs. Liquid eyes watched skeptically at the place the boy stood seconds before as a gloved hand scratched the side of raven-blonde highlighted hair. "Alright. I guess I should head downstairs." Chuckling to himself, he slowly closed his door shut and proceeded down the hall.

As he was making his way, he paused by the brunette's door, causing him to flicker his eyes at the off-white closed entrance.

'_He wasn't happy when I…' _

Yusei shrugged nonchalantly.

He didn't want to bother himself with this any further.

Continuing on his way, he almost, without noticing, bumped into Ruka who had just reached the top of the stairs. Cobalt eyes glanced downward as an apologetic look crossed his face. "Ah, I'm sorry Ruka. I didn't see you there."

The identical greenette smiled sweetly before nodding her head. "It's ok! Rua told you dinner's ready, ne?" Seeing Yusei nod, Ruka hummed. "Okay, good. I…uh have to go get Judai-san. Wouldn't want him to miss…out." She shyly said, glancing down in hopes of not seeing the raven-head's expression.

Yusei stared at her for a moment before a gloved hand patted her hair gingerly. "Alright, make sure you two get back down soon." Was all he said before moving pass her to head downstairs.

Ruka, not knowing she was holding her breath, sighed in relief at the familiar friendly tone she heard. _'He's not angry. Good.'_ Smiling, she briskly made her way toward Judai's door. Once coming to a halt, she was about to softly knock when she felt a wave of _something_ wash over her. Creasing her eyebrows over her olive eyes, Ruka blinked in surprise. _'What was?'_ Before she could think any further, a familiar blur of fuzzy brown and red appeared before her eyes. "Kuribon?" She blinked again as jade eyes stared back at her, a red-ribbon tied tail swishing back and forth excitedly.

_Kuri Kuri_

"You feel something to Kuribon?" She whispered, grasping her right arm again like as if expecting it to mysterious glow. Kuribon nodded before turning toward the door, almost sensing something _familiar_ behind its hinges.

_Kuri_

Ruka nodded before lifting up a small fisted hand. Kuribon cooed softly before falling behind her, almost ducking out of sight. With a timid breath, she softly knocked on the large door. _'I hope Judai-san isn't asleep.' _She waited patiently as the odd silence stretched around her.

Just as she was about to call out for him, the door slowly opened. Stepping out was a confused brunette, hair ruffled and sticking out in almost every direction. "Ah, Ruka. What's up?" He asked casually before turning over his head to glare at the slight teasing behind him.

The small girl stared at him momentarily before she stifled a giggle. He looked like he had undergone a battle with the bed and had lost dramatically with the way his hair and clothes looked disheveled and wrinkled. _'He probably isn't use to a huge bed that literally swallows you up if you're not careful.'_ She smiled happily at the thought before she dropped her hand to her side. "Johan-nii-chan said I should come up and get you. Dinner's ready. And if we don't hurry, Rua might get angry." She lightly replied.

The moment he heard her say "Johan" he had quickly snapped his head back to listen to her every word. Then surprise lit up his shocked face. "Johan cooked dinner?" He asked, feeling slightly light-headed.

Ruka blinked before tilting her head back, nodding. "Yup! He's _really_ good! He says he finally got the 'hang' on Japanese cuisine." She giggled softly before a rush of _something_ snapped her head back up. _'What was that?'_ Squinting, she subconsciously peered over his shoulders, suddenly noticing something that wasn't there before.

Judai, not noticing her eyes shift from him to whatever it was behind him, nearly face-faulted. _'I always known Johan to be great at cooking, but I never tried it before…I wonder what it'll taste like.'_ Smiling warmly at his fleeting thoughts, he chuckled humorously to himself. "I can hardly wait." Judai whispered to himself, a ping of nostalgia settling in his chest.

If he had stayed. Would he had tried Johan's home-made food sooner? Or even been the very _first _to try? But…

Did Yusei already take that chance from him too?

Hazel eyes stared down solemnly at his feet as a damp feeling filled his chest. _'Or maybe if I had taken you with me, I wouldn't be wondering how delicious it would be.'_

There was a small silence before Ruka realized Judai-san was probably waiting for her to step aside for him to follow her downstairs. Shaking her head to clear her mind, she cheerfully glanced back at him. _'I must be seeing things. Or maybe not.'_ She dismissed her trailing thoughts before she stepped to the side. "Judai-san…" Suddenly peridot half-lidded eyes widened a fraction.

Was it just her or did Judai-san look…sad?

'_Yusei seemed fine and Judai-san too but now…could there be something really wrong between them?'_ Biting her lower lip, she tried calling him again. "Judai-san, we should probably get going, Johan-nii-chan can't hold Rua back for long." She tried to stir up a teasing joke.

Brown eyes snapped out of their cloudy state before a quick grin appeared over Judai's face. "Ah, alright, I'll be right out. I wouldn't want your brother to eat my portion." He teased back, noting her relaxed smile. For a moment, while he was watching her, he could have sworn he saw something _brown_ float behind her. But before he could peer over her more carefully, it was gone. _'Hane Kuriboh. What did I tell you about playing around people. Sheesh.'_ Deciding to reprimand the fuzz ball later, Judai waved a hand up back and forth. "You go on ahead, I'll be right there."

Ruka nodded her head softly before pointing down the stairs. "The dining table is right beside the kitchen once you're downstairs." She instructed softly, looking up at him then behind his shoulder once more.

"Ah, arigatou." Judai simply said.

She smiled softly before flickering her eyes back at him. "Alrighty! Be down quick!" And with a soft wave, she scurried back down, her pig-tailed hair bouncing with her quick steps.

Humming in silence, Judai quickly returned to his temporary room, looking through his traveling back with hasty hands. "Ugh, where did I put that thing?" He proceeded to dump all his materials on top of his bed until he felt the rough texture touch his hand. "Ah-ha!" Finding it, he quickly pulled the long object out. _'Thank Ra Pharaoh and Daitokuji-sensei are with Sho or I'd have to feed the darn cat too.'_ Sporting a grin, he felt the old familiar material through his fingers. "It's been awhile ne, buddy?" Judai chuckled before pulling his arms through the sleeves, feeling his old trademark jacket hang comfortably on his being. _'I haven't worn you in five years. I'm surprised I still have you. Heck I'm more surprise you still fit me.'_ Stopping to finger the sleeve of his old-modified blazer of years past, Judai couldn't help but smile bitterly.

He had taken it off the moment he had left. Stowing it away deep in his bag, not wanting to ever look upon it even if it killed him.

What with him not wanting to relive the aching memories it left him every time he gazed longingly at it. Like he was doing at that exact moment.

'_It's been too long after all.'_

Sighing, he felt Yubel's scrutinizing eyes watch his back. "I better head down before Rua eats everything." He chuckled lightly before making his way to the door, not wanting to talk about anything at the mean time. Yubel sighed before following his lead, narrowing her eyes further in thought.

That girl had looked directly at _her_. Almost as if she could _clearly _see the duel monster right behind the brunette the moment she appeared.

Yubel crossed her arms. _'Hane Kuriboh had mentioned about feeling something _familiar_ to him earlier before fading. Interesting.'_ Deciding to tell Judai later, she softly caressed her Prince's head once he opened the door. "Judai." She called out, secretly chuckling to herself.

The E-Hero glanced over his shoulder, wondering what was up. "Hmm?" He eyed her skeptically, his thoughts momentarily locked away for another time.

She smirked as her duo-colored eyes glowed mischievously. "Go get'em tiger." She teased before pushing him forward.

Judai nearly tripped on his own two feet before sending her a dark glare. "Yubel!" But before he could even utter her name, she vanished, leaving him to stand there like a complete _idiot_. Embarrassed, he shut the door a tad bit too loudly. "Gah, it's like my entire deck is against me." Not even wanting to think what Neos and the other Elemental Heroes would say, or worse: encourage, Judai quickly stuffed his hands in the folds of his red jacket and sprinted down the stairs.

Trying with all his might to forget Yubel's taunting words and fighting off the darn blush on his face.

---

"Rua go help Johan with the food. I got the rice." Aki instructed, having placed the large pot of rice she made earlier on the dinning table. Rua, eager enough, uttered a quick "Yes ma'am" before bouncing off to the kitchen. Dark pink hair swayed back and forth at the boy's boundless energy before surveying the table. _'Alright. The chairs, plates, chopsticks, napkins, and cups are in place. I guess we're good to go.'_ She smiled faintly before feeling a presence behind her. Turning around, she spotted Yusei glancing down at the large unknown pot. "Yusei. Just in time."

Yusei flicked his eyes from the pot to her as a ghost of a smile appeared on his face. "Ah." He confirmed before falling silent.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Ruka bounce off the last step before running off to the Kitchen, not wanting to bother them. Sighing, Aki narrowed her eyes at him. "Is something the matter Yusei?"

The taller brunette sighed, having been caught. "I want you to do me a favor." He began, cutting to the chase.

A dark magenta eyebrow raised up suspiciously. "Tell me what it is, and I'll see what I can do." She remarked right back.

Chuckling, Yusei peered over her. "That's exactly the problem. I honestly hope you _can_." He uttered before narrowing his eyes in contemplation.

Aki closed her eyes, seemingly to understand the hidden message. "What would you like me to do?" She asked softly, opening her cinnamon eyes to lock with dark indigo.

Yusei softly frowned before finally speaking, "I would like it if you…"

---

"Here Lua-kun, Luca-chan. Take the sodas to the table, I'll carry this." Johan smiled when the twins nodded their heads simultaneously before grabbing the soda cans. Watching them scurry out of the kitchen, Johan sighed as he lifted up the steaming pot with gloved-kitchen mitts. _'I hope they like it. It's been awhile since I made this.'_ The blunette smiled before strolling out to the dining/living room area. With careful hands, Johan placed the medium-sized pot gently on the center of the table. "There we are." Smiling at his success, he peeled off his kitchen mitts. "Ok Lua-kun. Now we can eat."

The small boy, having watched him with a glazed look in his eyes, grinned happily. "YES! Finally!" Pumping a hand in the air, Rua quickly hopped on his seat, staring at the pot with eager eyes.

Johan giggled, shaking his head back and forth before glancing over at Aki and Yusei. "Ah, choose anywhere you two want to sit. Rua obviously chose his." He grinned eyeing the greenette's over-zealous face.

Aki quirked a small smile before nodding her head. "All right." Taking the chair farthest to the end, she swiftly sat down.

Yusei watched her for a moment before quickly locking eyes with Johan. "Why don't you pick a seat first."

Johan blinked before grinning. "Okay~." Flicking his eyes over the table, he lulled his head to the side. "Uh..?"

Ruka smiled before plopping down on the chair opposite of her brother. "I wanna sit next to Aki-nee-chan!" She wiggled in her chair before turning her head to the left, catching Aki's teasing smile.

Her brother nodded like wise. "I'm sitting next to Aki-nee-chan too!" Peering over his to his right, Rua grinned at her.

Aki laughed, cupping her lips to hide her smile. "Oh, I'm honored." The trio grinned, eyeing Johan from their seats.

Not sure why they were watching him, Johan gave them an impish smile. "_Alright_, I guess I'll sit…here?" He pointed toward the opposite chair at the end of the table, noticing the widening of their cat-like grins.

"Perfect!" The twins shouted before quieting down, Aki snickering in her hand.

Yusei would have rolled his eyes at their obvious plan but kept to himself. "Alright." Pointing at the chair in front of him, he turned toward Johan. "I guess I'll be sitting near you."

The plotting twins silently high-five each other in a job well done as the pink-head only smirked in response.

Johan smiled amusingly, nodding his head. _'I still don't see what Aki and the twins are grinning at but…oh I'll worry about it later.'_ Just as he was about to take his seat, he paused. "Where's Judai?" He glanced around him, noting the brunette was no where to be seen. _'Don't tell me he isn't going to eat with us.' _

That thought was enough to dampen his heart.

Before Ruka could comment on the E-Hero's absence, a voice shouted out. "Sorry I'm late, I kinda took too long." The missing brunette said, slowly making his way over.

"Judai…" Johan, sighing in relief, turned and nearly froze in shock.

Was it just him or did he..?

Suddenly, green eyes softened as a warm smile graced small lips. "You're wearing your old Osiris jacket. Wow, I'm surprised it still fits." He commented, eyeing the familiar red blazer with a tang of mixed emotions. _'It's really been forever.'_

Judai grinned, scratching the back of his head when he noticed all eyes on him. "Ah, yeah, me too." Shrugging his shoulders, he peered over the table. "So where do I sit?"

The blunette laughed before pointing to the chair to his near left. "The only chair left I'm afraid." Green eyes twinkled. "I guess you're stuck beside me again." He teased.

The smile that grew on Judai's face couldn't have been more genuine.

"I don't mind, not at all."

Johan smiled softly at Judai before clasping his hands together. "Alright. Now we can really eat."

Rua jumped. "YES! Wahoo!"

A foot kicked the boy's shin. "Stop acting so childish Rua." Ruka warned, earning her a glare from her brother.

Aki pulled back to open the large pot of rice, deciding to help herself and the others. "Here, give me your plate Rua."

"Wahoo! Ric-OW! Ruka!"

"I told you to stop!"

"Make me!"

"Rua!"

Johan smiled at the funny scene, feeling his family's invisible, yet loving, presence around him. _'This is what happiness looks like.' _Smiling, he promised his family he would talk with them soon, wanting to simply chat with them like old times.

Yusei, having stayed silent, smiled faintly at the twins before making his way behind Johan's chair. "Here, you should eat too. Not just watch them eat." He remarked, grinning when the blunette mockingly glared at him.

"Haha very funny Yusei." Johan grinned before allowing Yusei to pull his chair back so he could sit. Sitting down, the raven-head pushed his chair up. "Thank you Yusei." Johan said before looking up to dark eyes.

"No problem." Nodding his head down at Johan, Yusei turned his head to his left, noticing the unreadable look in the brunette's eyes. The taller boy mutely averted his gaze before casually sitting on his own chair, not wanting to bother the other male.

Judai made his way to his seat, wanting to keep the tension to a bare minimal. Bracing a smile, he glanced over the small pot. "What did you make Johan?" He asked, suddenly piqued as to what laid inside that small container.

The blunette grinned sheepishly. "_Well_," Grasping the pot's lid, he slowly popped it open, noticing the way both Rua and Judai peered down at it excitedly. "I hope everyone is up for seafood." He softly said, placing the lid gently off to the side.

Rua grinned a wolfish smile. "Oh WOW, is that..?"

The brunette's heart stopped. "_Ebifurai_." He finished off the boy's sentence, eyeing the delectable meal before him.

Memories flowed through his mind's eye as a fuzzy feeling embraced him in a tight warmth.

Green eyes locked with brown. "I doubt these will be as great as Tome-san's but," He gestured his left hand toward the pot. "I hope you'll like it, Judai. Think of this as a small '_Welcome Back_' meal." Johan smiled softly.

Judai chuckled. "No, I know it'll be just fine." He turned toward Johan with a warm look in his eyes. "And thank you. I'm glad to finally be _home._" The brunette spoke with all sincerity as he gazed softly at his dearest friend. _'I shouldn't feel so overly happy, but I can't help but selfishly think that he made this especially for me.'_ Almost as if reading Judai's mind, Johan slightly flushed.

Which caused Judai's small smile to widen happily at the cute look.

Aki paused just the slightest at the small _intimate _scene before peering her light brown eyes over toward the silent raven-head, slightly worrying what his reaction would be. To her surprise, however, Yusei had his arms characteristically crossed over his chest and his dark eyes closed in a peaceful expression. _'Eh?'_

Feeling eyes on him, Yusei slowly parted his eyes open toward Aki's direction, sending her a soft reassuring glance.

_I'm fine. Don't worry. Just remember what I asked for._

She silently nodded her head before returning back to the task at hand, Grabbing another plate, she stealthily sent him a determined look.

_All right. I won't._

"YES! FOOD!! WAHOO!" Rua broke the small silence with chopsticks flying in his hands. "This like tastes SO GOOD Johan-nii-chan! I love fried shrimp!!"

Ruka groaned in annoyance. "Rua! Stop shouting at the table!"

Honeysuckle eyes rolled themselves. "Oh look who's shouting now!"

"Rua!"

"Ruka!"

The twins squabbled back and forth causing Aki, Yusei, and Johan to sigh at the usual occurrence.

Judai laughed at the sight before plopping a soft crispy fried shrimp in his awaiting mouth. Closing his eyes, he savored the taste. _'I hadn't have a ebifurai in so long. This is by far the best I've ever tasted.'_ Judai slowly opened his eyes and realized everyone was waiting for his reaction.

"So shrimpy, how is it?" Rua asked, grinning to himself. Ruka smiled politely before placing a bit of rice in her own mouth.

Aki and Yusei glanced at each other for a moment before peering over at him, causing the brunette to grin nervously at the sudden audience.

"Is it good enough for your shrimpy standards, Judai?" Johan teased, emerald eyes twinkling.

Judai swallowed before laughing. "If I had known you could make _ebifurai_ so well, I'd have came back home sooner." He couldn't stop his heart from beating any faster as he noticed Johan's happy smile.

Yusei narrowed his eyes the slightest before popping a fishy friend down his throat. "You've definitely still got the touch Johan." He grinned ghostly as he moved his chopsticks down to pluck another small morsel.

Johan beamed. "Good! I was worried it'll be bad like last time!" At the mention of before, the blunette made a face.

"Before?" Both twins asked, glancing at each other. Aki smiled softly before popping open her soda.

Judai had paused from scarfing down the rest of his crispy friend when a tight grip clenched his heart. _'Before?'_

Yusei smiled softly. "No, it was fine before too. You just forgot to shut the stove off remember?" He chuckled, thinking back at old times.

---

_The image of his run-down hideout under the Satellite plate, surrounded by his only friends, and a frantic blunette that tried desperately in vain to stop the black smoke from pouring up in the air. The hilarious aftermath with their food nearly ruined and the smog-like laughs that filled the air after he "saved" the day as they so stubbornly declared._

"_Ugh! I'm sorry Yusei. I ruined it! It's totally burned…aw." Green eyes glazed sadly at the now black worn-out pot._

_Yusei chuckled, brushing a glove-less hand through his smog-filled face. "No one died and you didn't get burnt." Eyes unknowingly softened. "That's all that matters." He uttered, arms crossed as he eyed his group scurry off to clean the messed up shack-they-called-home._

_Suddenly, lips pulled into a smile. "Hey, Yusei close your eyes."_

_The raven-head raised an eyebrow. "Wha?"_

"_Just close'em." The blunette instructed, waiting._

_Indigo eyes shut themselves. "What is it that you--" But before Yusei could finish, something was plopped into his mouth. With automatic reflexes, the brunette closed his mouth, chewing on whatever it was slowly._

"_Sooooooo?" The voice trailed off, sounding excitedly eager._

_Moments passed before Yusei smiled. Snapping his eyes open, he chuckled. "Your friend shrimp is a _definite _success."_

_Johan, face slightly smudged with smog like his, smiled. "Thanks."_

---

Yusei hummed silently to himself. "It tastes exactly the same, if not better." He peered over the blunette as he nodded his head. "I'm just grateful I was the first to try it back then."

Green eyes glazed with remembrance. "_Thanks_." He replied, causing the two to secretly grin at the small inside joke.

Judai watched them with undecipherable eyes.

'_So I was right. Fudo and Johan do know each other before this tournament.'_ He gave them a strained smile before chewing down on his favorite meal.

If he had stayed…no, he knew he had to leave that day.

But if he had _returned_ sooner…

Would things be different?

The E-Hero sighed. _'It doesn't matter now. It's too late to rewind back.' _Instead, Judai gave Johan a warm smile. "I hope you make this again. It's delicious." He said, honestly.

Johan, turning his head back to Judai, nodded. "Sure thing Judai!" He winked teasingly before glancing toward everyone. "I'll even throw in dessert next time, how does that sound minna?"

"OMG I WANT CHOCOLATE DEVIL CAKE WITH VANILLA ICING AND SPRINKLES ON TOP!!" Rua shouted, nearly giving everyone a heart attack.

For once, Yusei and Judai glanced at one another and smiled in unison as they chuckled; Aki giggling silently to herself. Johan cupped his hand to his lips as he tried to stifle the laughs from his body.

Ruka, annoyed however, kicked her brother's shin for the second time. "Rua!"

"Owwww! What was that for!? He said he _would_!" The boy defended himself, rubbing his knee. "And I wanna eat some chocolate…" He whined.

Everyone laughed at the comical sight, the tension finally lifted for the rest of the meal.

* * *

It was hours after dinner and Johan had just finished putting the twins to bed and was about to pull up his designer sleeves and commence washing the piles of dishes when a hand grasped his shoulder. "Eh?" Turning around, Johan blinked. "Yusei?"

The raven-head nodded his head before gesturing with his head to the side. "Let's go…we have to…talk."

Johan "oh-ed" in remembrance before pulling down his sleeves. "Okay, let me just put these dishes in the dishwasher."

Yusei merely stood back and waited patiently as the blunette quickly placed all utensils and dirty dishes in said machine.

Once he added the detergent and closed the cover, he hit the power button and was satisfied to hear the soft humming of the machine. "Alrighty, lets go!" Johan turned and smiled up at the other male.

The raven-head gave him a tiny smile in response before nodding his head. "Let's."

---

Entering his luscious teal room, the Gem Beast Master couldn't help but smile at the large open window; peering out at the rising moon overhead. "Sunsets are so beautiful here in Neo-Domino City ne, Yusei?" Johan smiled warmly before glancing over to the raven-head who stood closely behind him.

"Hn." The D-Wheeler fastened his arms over his chest, his navy blue jacket discarded on the bed beside him. His bare arms tensed as he peered down at his marked arm, the glowing pattern of the dragon's tail still visible in the creeping darkness.

Johan's eyes softened. "Does it hurt?" He asked as he turned to the Signer.

"I'll be alright." Yusei scoffed, meeting Johan's gaze. "This is more important." He silently reminded the blunette.

Johan frowned slightly. "Ah," Tilting his head to the side, the blunette beamed. "So what is it that you want to talk about Yusei?"

Indigo eyes closed themselves. _'This might upset him, but it needs to be said.'_ Slowly, Yusei uttered one word.

"Yuki."

Johan's bright smile faltered.

"What about…Judai?" He asked quietly, looking at anything but Yusei at the moment.

The taller boy narrowed his eyes into half-lids as he contemplated whether to break it down gently to the blunette or not. _'From the way he's trying to appear indifferent about it means he knew I would bring it up.' _Sighing, he raised a bare hand to rub against his forehead. "Why did you allow Yuki to come with us?" He started, deciding to slowly lead Johan for now. The blunette opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it, not sure how to respond. Yusei watched him as Johan merely averted his head.

Moments passed before a soft sigh was heard from his lips. "…I-I…don't know." Johan finally said. Clasping a slim hand on the side of his arm, Johan bit his lower lip. "I-I really don't know why…I-I just…" He knitted his eyebrows together as a frustrated look appeared on his face.

Yusei looked away, pressing his fingertips on the front of his forehead angrily. "Do you think it was wise to do so?" He pressed, flicking his dark eyes at him.

The blunette smiled weakly. "I suppose…it wasn't." He whispered. A small breeze blew into the room just then brushing through them as the dark green curtains swayed in the air. Tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear, Johan peered up at Yusei sadly. "But what could I do?" He asked, his eyes squinting. "I couldn't just ignore him!"

Yusei's eyes narrowed. "Then you could have just said _no_."

Johan shook his head. "But he's my best frien--"

"What type of _best friend_ would selfishl--"

"--I know he didn't mean it!" Johan cut him off sharply, his emerald eyes clouded painfully.

Yusei hissed silently to himself, feeling very frustrated with himself. _'Dammit, I need him to understand the situation here.' _Glancing at the window before him, he could tell the sun was completely gone and that nightfall finally arrived. The light blue moon basked the room with an earthly glow as he allowed the soothing night to calm his silent rage. "Johan," The blunette peered up at him slowly. "Do you honestly think it's best to have Yuki around you _right now_?" He looked squarely at him then, not hiding the anger beneath his liquid orbs.

Johan physically flinched at his words. "I-I…" He stared down at his feet, not wanting to answer him.

Yusei's eyes softened. "Is it?" He lightly asked again, taking one small step closer to the older duelist.

"…N-no…" Johan mumbled so quietly, Yusei almost thought he was hearing things. "I know you're right bu-but I…" His shoulders slumped sadly, his smile no longer present.

Yusei tsk-ed as he racked his hand through his hair angrily, ticked off with himself. _'Great Fudo are you planning on making Johan anymore sadder?!' _Sighing in exasperation, the raven-head shook his head. "I'm only saying this because I'm trying to…" He paused, not sure how to word it correctly. _'I'm trying to what, Fudo?'_

"Eh?" Green eyes blinked themselves in confusion. "Trying to what Yusei?" He asked the Satellite's inner thought out loud.

Yusei cursed inwardly. _'Damn.'_ Feeling a throbbing headache on the side of his head, the D-Wheeler looked away. "I'm just concerned for your well-being is all." He voiced slowly, not sure if it came out right.

'_For my..?'_ Blinking twice, Johan smiled softly despite of the heavy conversation. "Really Yusei?"

He grunted slightly out of the awkward knot in his stomach. "…Ah." He confirmed, feeling a tad bit uncomfortable at being the new topic of discussion. _'We were talking about Yuki…I'd rather not, but I rather not be under the spotlight either.'_

Johan sighed softly. "I'm sorry."

'_Hn?' _He raised a skeptical eyebrow at the blunette. "What for? I'm not asking for an apology."

"But because Judai is here, you feel obligated in…er…_worrying_ over me; For that, I'm sorry." Johan bowed his head sadly as he gripped tightly on his arm.

Yusei's eyes widened. "What? I don't feel _obligated_ Johan. I just don't want you to force yourself to be…" He sighed wearily before continuing, "cheerful when you're around Yuki."

Johan's heart stopped. _'Yusei knew?!' _His eyes dimmed as he clenched his arm even tighter. "H-how di-did you..?"

Yusei allowed the tiniest of smiles to pull his lips. "I've known you for five _long_ years _Andersen_," He teased lightly. "You didn't think I wouldn't have noticed?"

A grin spread across Johan's face. "I guess," He released his clenched hand from his arm and brushed it behind his head sheepishly. "I can never fool you, huh, _Fudo-san_?" He stared up at him, tilting his head to the side.

"Damn right you can't, _Andersen_." Yusei raised his head up in triumph. "You hadn't fooled me back then, and you're not fooling me now."

"It's _Johan_, D-Wheeler." He reprimanded him.

Yusei grunted. "It's Yusei Fudo to you then."

Johan's smile shrank. "I know," He sighed as he turned his head. "I know."

The sudden light atmosphere dropped as Yusei brought the real subject back to focus. "I think it'd be best if Yuki left."

"No."

Now it was Yusei's turn to blink in surprise. "Wha?"

Johan narrowed his green eyes. "I can't keep running Yusei! I have to--"

"--to what? _Tell Yuki_?" Yusei hissed as he sharply turned his head. "What damn _good_ would that do?! Huh?!" He nearly shouted.

Johan flinched again. "I know what the consequences are Yusei!" His voice grew stronger as he locked green with indigo. "He has a right to know!"

Yusei stared at him in disbelief.

_Right_?

Yuki has a damn _right_ to know?!

Suddenly, the silent rage Yusei had bottled up for nearly five years finally shattered.

"_Yuki has a **right** to know?!" _Yusei's eyes, for the slightest moment, glowed crimson as the mark on his arm flared red with his rage. _"He **has** no **damn right** to **ever** know!"_

Johan froze in shock. His eyes trailed down to Yusei's glowing arm and gasped. It was so bright it literally shined the entire room with a bloody-red hue. _'His arm! He can't--'_ "Yusei!" He called out, slowly inching his way towards him.

Yusei slammed his fist on the bedpost angrily, stopping Johan's advances. _"What he __**deserves**__ is fist a in his smug two-fac--"_

"Yusei!" Electrifying cobalt-red eyes snapped toward wild green as Johan felt a tremor run down his spine. "He doesn't deser--"

Yusei cut him off. _"What?! Are you just going to ignore the damn __**pain**__ he caused you all these years?!"_ Johan looked away as he punched the bedpost again. _"Can you honestly __**forgive him**__ after all he's done to y--"_

Johan's heart froze.

"STOP IT!" He clamped his hands over his ears as he squeezed his eyes shut, his chest throbbing painfully as that familiar hole inside him burned. "STOP IT YUSEI!"

"_No. Not after what he's **done**! Don't tell me to sit HERE and silently watch you **suffer**!" _Yusei glared at the closed door, vividly seeing that damn brunette on the other side. His chest heaved up and down angrily as he snapped his eyes toward Johan's trembling form. _"The damn prick doesn't even **know** what he's done to you! How can you go up to him with a smile on your face when all he does is hur--"_

"STOP IT! STOP IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Johan shook his head back in forth, tears forming in his eyes.

Yusei, without thinking, grasped tightly on both Johan's arms, slightly shaking him a bit. _"DAMMIT JOHAN! WHY ARE YOU ALLOWING HIM TO __**BREAK**__ YOU AGAIN?!" _He watched as green eyes widened in complete shock.

The two fell deathly silent as Johan's unseeing eyes glanced down before them. Then slowly, his crystal tears fell. His body quivered with unimaginable fear as he shakily shook his head. "I-I…n-no…h-he isn-I-I-I…I'm not…" His shoulders shook violently as he squeezed his teary eyes shut, words failing him.

His heart clenched again tightly in pain.

Immediately, Yusei felt a stab of guilt clench his heart painfully. _'Dammit I…'_ Cursing himself, the Signer's eyes dimmed back to cobalt. The glowing mark slowly fading away as he watched Johan cry silently before him. "…Johan." Head bowed, he slowly wrapped his arms around the blunette's shivering form; the guilt eating away at him. _'I shouldn't have shouted…I shouldn't have-' _"Johan, I didn't mean to—please forgive me." He whispered against mounds of blue hair. He closed his eyes painfully as he felt a moist spot dampen his shirt.

Johan didn't say a word as he clutched the front of Yusei's black shirt tightly. _'Nononononononononononononono!' _Was the only word passing through his head as his tears continued to cascade down his cheeks in waves.

Yusei didn't know what to do.

This had only happened once before when the other brunette was involved.

This time, however, it was entirely Yusei's fault.

"Johan, I-" He was abruptly cut off when Johan hastily pushed himself out of Yusei's embrace. "Johan?"

"Please. Ple-please drop i-it Yusei." Johan mumbled weakly, wrapping his own arms around himself tightly. He ducked his head down allowing his fringe to hide his face from view.

Yusei felt his chest ping painfully. "Johan," He tried reaching out but dropped his arms down at the last second. "I'm—I shouldn't have yelled at you…" His shoulders slumped as he glared down at the floor with self-loathing. "It was unlike me…I'm sorry."

Johan lifted his head up slowly at his words. "D-don't…be…I-I…" He lowered his head again. "I-it's ok…"

He stared at him sadly. _'Why do you forgive people so easily? I shouldn't have exploded like that…it wasn't him that was at fault. And yet I foolishly…' _He clenched his fists tightly, his nails biting into skin. _'Why am I acting so differently?!' _Shifting his gaze from the floor, Yusei stared at Johan's tensed form. _'What is this effect you have on me, Johan?!'_ Laying a hand in front of his face, the raven-head took a deep breath. He lowered his arm a minute later, his eyes calm and in control. Slowly, he raised the same hand to cup underneath Johan's chin; bringing his face up into view.

Johan's green eyes were red from crying and his face flushed. Yusei apologized again as he brushed back a tear from his cheek. He stared up at the D-Wheeler's face, noting the sad-guilt look in his eyes. Johan, despite everything that happened, smiled softly, silently reassuring Yusei that he was forgiven. _'It's ok. Really…I know you were only trying to…'_

"Johan?" The blunette in question blinked slowly up at Yusei as he continued, "Can I ask you one last question?" He quietly asked, not entirely sure if he actually _should_.

The blunette blinked again as he flickered his green eyes up at indigo. Johan wordlessly nodded his head, fearing his voice would fail him. Yusei dropped his hand and looked away. Johan knitted his eyebrows before covering his eyes with his bangs, not quite sure what to expect. The moonlight, at that moment, shined against Yusei's marked left cheek, causing the small streaks of gold to shimmer. Johan's face, distracted for the moment, saddened, remembering vaguely how he attained that mark. _'I'm sorry too, Yusei.'_

'_It's now or never.'_ Deciding to just get to the point, Yusei turned his head back, his lips pursed in a straight thin line. "Johan," He steeled himself as he finally asked the very question he had wanted to know since the beginning of all this.

"Are you still in love with Yuki?"

Johan's heart froze for the third time that night as he stared up at Yusei with large emerald eyes, his lips parted a gape in shock. _'Am I still in love with…Judai?!'_

* * *

"Is there something you wanted to speak with me about Aki-san?" The E-Hero asked once he stood beside the silent former Black Rose Witch, staring at the luscious garden and the overly large pool in front of them.

The deep blue moon slowly rising up in the starry sky above them as the wind swayed through their hair.

Aki sighed, remembering her promise.

---

"_You want me to occupy Judai-san while you talk with Johan?"_

_Dark eyes looked away. "Yes. He already knows that I'll be discussing about him." Yusei turned toward her. "So I'm asking if you can distract him while Johan and I talk."_

_Citrine orbs flashed with understanding. "Alright. Leave it to me." She whispered before turning toward the upcoming blunette._

_---_

"…" She slowly nodded her head. "You and Yusei don't seem to be getting along…well." She worded her phrase carefully.

Judai stared down at the tranquil blue pool before peering over at her with a knowing eye. "You're trying to delay me from entering back inside where Johan and Fudo are privately discussing about me, _ne_?" He said. "Stop beating around the bush, you already seem to know _why _he and I aren't under _great_ terms." He scoffed, narrowing his eyes at her.

Aki smirked. "Well, you're right. I am. But I'm also very curious as to know whether you'd be a threat to Yusei or not." She blew caution to the wind, not fearing the almighty wrath of **_Haou_**.

Judai smirked right back, eyes gleaming with a golden tint. "You speak as if _I'm _the one butting in." His voice laced with hidden anger.

"Ah, but _you are_." She stated, noting his stiff stance. "You left for five years if I'm correct. Just because you've known Johan first, doesn't mean squat to Yusei or now as a matter of fact." Aki explained, casually folding her arms over her bosom, before staring straight at him. "If I was Johan, I wouldn't pin over a guy for five years when there's a willing one right in front of me during that _entire _length of time." She spoke bluntly, not caring what he thought of her.

Golden eyes narrowed in slight anger. **"You shouldn't stick your nose into something that you aren't a part of."** He hissed, feeling cornered.

Yubel comforted him from inside his mind as he took a deep breath to steel his nerves.

Aki sensed his sudden shift and smiled, finding herself comfortable in this type of situation. _'Dealing with everyday life is great, but I'm far better dealing with tight situations like this.' _With a grunt, she raised her chin up. "You must understand, I'm rooting for Yusei because I believe he and Johan have a…_bond_ far stronger than I've ever seen." She stated simply. "And I'm only looking out for Johan's well-being."

Judai sadly frowned, nodding. _'So I wasn't wrong. They truly do know each other…well.' _He grimaced inwardly at the ache it caused him.

"But…" Stopping herself, she allowed a rare smile to spread around her face. "That doesn't mean you don't have a shot either I suppose." She honestly said.

The brunette blinked at her sudden statement before an equal smile appeared on his. "I see." He chuckled. "I understand why you're favoring Fudo." He looked away at the rippling waters. "I just want to make things _right_. Like it _should_ have been." He whispered more to himself than her.

Aki stared at him before she, too, looked down at the reflective pool. "Do you still love him?" She asked him silently.

Nothing was said as the two quietly watched the water before them.

Judai smiled secretly to himself as eyes swirled a deep brown.

"You aren't the one I want to say them too."

And with that, he turned around and ventured back inside.

The dark pink-head watched him leave, not bothering to stop him as she smiled at the strong determination in his steps. "I see." Aki turned her head back to the shimmering pools beneath her feet. _'I just hope everything will end well between them…that's all I ask.' _Not use to worry for others like this, Aki sighed in exasperation. "Who knew having friends can be so stressful." She slightly nagged under her breath, happy to be able to relax in normal teenage drama like this.

Not dealing with heart wrenching pain nor world domination schemes for the mean time.

Aki smiled. _'Ok, I take it back. I'd much rather deal with normal problems than duel my way to live.'_

With a laugh, the former witch gazed warmly up at the moon, deciding to let things run their course.

---

Judai entered though the open slide door and noticed the lights were off. _'I guess everyone's asleep.'_ Glancing behind him, he noticed Aki-san hadn't followed him inside. _'I'll leave the door open for her.'_ Shrugging, Judai slowly made his way upstairs, deciding to retire for the night. "I'll just ask Johan what they talked about tomorrow. For all I know, they're probably already done talking." Sighing, he couldn't help but feel his heart slump. _'Am I too late to change things Johan?' _He finally made up the winded stairs and was about to venture onward when he noticed someone stepping out of a room a door beside his. Stopping in his tracks, Judai's eyes widened. _'Is that?'_

Green eyes slowly glanced up at the sudden shadow that over loomed him. "Judai? What are you doing up?" Johan asked, softly keeping his voice calm and steady.

The E-Hero squinted in the darkness; he would have used Yubel's eyes to pierce through the night to stare more clearly at Johan but…

He discarded his fleeting thoughts. "What are _you _still doing up?" He teased, smiling when he heard the blunette giggle.

"…I just wanna get some…fresh air." He replied, glancing down at his socked feet, slightly drained for the night.

Mistaking the weary tired strain of Johan's voice as sleepiness, Judai stepped forward with concerned hazel eyes. "Johan go back to bed." He softly commanded, smiling sheepishly before grasping the Gem Master's shoulder, squeezing it in reassurance. "I don't want you to pass out in exhaustion." He joked.

Johan stared at the hand on his shoulder for the longest before a tired sigh left his lips, his blood pounding heavily in his ears. "Hai…" Smiling, he peered up at his old friend. "I will." Johan was thankful for the night shrouding the deep blush he knew he had at that moment, feeling his chest ping nervously at the thought.

Judai's heart stopped for a moment as those pools of green stared into his.

The two stared at one another as that same comforting bond from long ago came rushing back once again and held both their hearts tightly together.

A moment passed before Johan looked away, feeling something throb painfully underneath the surface. "I-I'll see you tomorrow…Judai." With a far-too strained sigh, Johan closed his eyes and smiled up at his nakama. "Oyasumi nasai Judai."

Brown eyes couldn't help but worry before a smile spread on Judai's face. "Ah, Oyasumi Johan." He bid him good night, watching as the blunette turned on his heels and ambled back to his room. Feeling a sense of loss all of a sudden, Judai couldn't stop the nagging thought in the back of his head. _'Something is off…but I don't know what.'_ Deciding to press the issue for tomorrow, Judai slowly strolled his way over to his own door. But just as he was about to entire his own room, he noticed a door on the opposite side of the hall that was left slightly ajar. _'Isn't that..?' _Narrowing his eyes, he felt compelled to peek a look inside, to see what his _rival _was up to.

He stayed still by the door, his hand grasping the doorknob tightly, before finally stepping inside his room; the notion to spy on the younger duelist snuffed away.

'_I'll face whatever I have to tomorrow.' _With a firm nod, Judai exhaled a heavy sigh, finally getting the rest he suddenly now wanted.

* * *

Indigo eyes stared dimly at the floor beneath his feet as a glove free hand racked through spiky black-blond hair. "…" A frown curled over pursed lips as his right hand fisted tightly on dangled locks of hair. _'I wanted to know. And now I do. I shouldn't be this…unsettled. I already knew the outcome.'_ With a sigh, Yusei blankly peered up his window. The soft dark blue curtains swaying weakling in his wake. "You shouldn't be the one upset Johan. You're the one that was honest with me…silly." He chuckled bitterly as he closed his liquid eyes, fingers pulling on strands of hair in frustration.

---

"_Are you still in love with Yuki?" _

_Emerald eyes widened in surprise before they looked away, not wanting him to see his face. "Yusei." Johan whispered softly, wishing they could just drop this particular subject._

_The D-Wheeler sighed. "Johan…are you?" He asked again, slowly--almost like as if he was waiting for the worst._

_There was a heavy silence before green eyes pierced straight through cobalt._

_Opening his lips, Johan closed his eyes. "I'm…"_

_---_

Yusei smiled sadly before standing off his bed, wanting to push everything into the backburner of his head. But even as he silently stood beside his window and peered up mutely at the moon, it didn't stop the last fleeting thought or burning stab in his chest.

"_I'm sorry Yusei." Green eyes sadly locked with his. "But you're right…" _

_A sad smile graced his soft face. _

"_I'm still in love with him."_

* * *

**(Smiles) I hope you liked it. :3 (Hopefully these things didn't go too fast..?)**

**I won't go into detail (it's too deep to do that) so I'll leave it 'til next time. Lol. And please, do bother me with updating this sucker, I'm totally lazy right now…and tired. Heh.**

**I'll see ya'll next chapter. (waves) ;D**


End file.
